Kamen Rider 5D's Vol 1: War of the Orphenochs
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: After the defeat of Yliaster, rogue Orphenochs are attacking people in secret while others are trying to live the lives of their past selves. It's up to the children of the Signers to fight the rogue Orphenochs and protect the citizens of Neo Domino City
1. 555 Faiz

Kamen Rider 555D's

It's been twenty years since the WRPG, as well as the fall of Yliaster. Many of the Signers are married and are going about their lives and so are the other citizens of Neo Domino City. At least…that's what it looks like on the surface…

Episode 1: 555 Faiz

In a dark room, a lump is found under a blanket. The room is painted midnight blue and the walls are decorated with various posters, a plasma TV hangs from a wall, shelves with multiple models stands firm, and rack with a katana, naginata, yumi, and a kanabo hang from another wall. The bed itself was king sized with a black blanket.

The door cracked open quietly to reveal a dark figure. It crept stealthily to the bed and looked down on the blanket covered body. It grinned evilly as it cupped its hands to its mouth and took a deep breath.

"GOOD MORNING, YU-CHAN!!!!!" the assailant screamed.

"Waaagh!!" exclaimed the sleeper; "Rachel!!" exclaimed a male voice.

The sleeping boy had black hair with red streaks in it and his hair reached down his upper back. He had slightly tanned skin and blue eyes.

"Ohayo, Yu-chan," smiled Rachel Hogan. "First day of our second year starts today!" she cheered happily.

(A/N: Rachel's voice actor would be Hirano Aya)

Rachel Hogan is a preppy and bubbly 15-year-old girl with orange hair, fashioned into curly pigtails, and green eyes with a normal skin tone. She wore a school uniform made up of an orange blazer with white trim, a black pleated skirt, and black sneakers. the letters "D.A." were stitched into her blazer.

"OK, but don't yell," Yuji groaned.

(A/N: Yuji's voice actor would be Seto Koji)

* * *

It's 7 A.M. and Yuji was preparing breakfast. He had his hair spiked with the back layer spiked back and the front layer spiked downward. Six locks of hair on either side of his head were spiked upward, like horns, and the four red streaks in his hair were styled into lightning bolts. In essence he resembled his father. He also wore a leather choker with a silver ornament, shaped like a dragon's head.

At this time, a girl came walking into the living room but it was not Rachel. She had snow white hair that went passed her shoulders, blue eyes that appeared to be as cold as ice, and her skin was almost as white as her hair. She was dressed in a blue blazer with white trim, a blue skirt, and blue shoes.

"Ohayo, Onii-sama," greeted the girl in a monotone voice.

(A/N: The girl's voice actor would be Kugimiya Rie)

"Ohayo, Yuki," Yuji greeted with a smile. "Where's Jasmine?"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BRAT!!" bellowed a female voice.

(A/N: Jasmine's voice actor would be Sakurai Tomo, Cynthia's Japanese voice actor from Pokemon)

"She's on her way," Yuki answered.

Rachel ran out of the corridor being chased by a teen with long blond hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a see-through, violet, spaghetti strap night gown that showed off her curvy body as well as a black lacy bra and panties. She was carrying a claymore and she wore a look of rage on her beautiful face.

"Come on Jazzy-chan, don't be so upset. It's the first day of our second year and you would've slept right through it," explained Rachel as she was sweating bullets and hiding behind Yuki.

"That is NOT an excuse to sneak into my room an YELL into my EAR!!" screamed Jasmine.

'Yet she's the one screaming now,' thought Yuji as he was still cooking.

"Oh, Yuki-chan, please save me from your insane lover," Rachel teased while grinning.

"What was that ?!" Jasmine roared.

Yuki the walked up to Jasmine and held by the sides of her head, causing the rampaging teen to stop and blush.

"Jasmine, please be calm," Yuki said soothingly. "Rachel was just trying to wake you up. It's not her fault she's a little crazy." Yuki gave Jasmine a soft kiss on the lips, causing the insane blond to melt into it as they both blushed. "Now get dressed or we'll be late."

"Alright," sighed Jasmine. she walked back to her but not before turning her head to face Yuji. "Oh, and good morning to you, Yuji," she greeted as she retreated to her room.

"Ohayo, Jasmine" Yuji greeted with a smile. He knew that his twin sister and friend were in love with each other since they were kids and he never questioned their sexuality so long as they were happy.

* * *

After breakfast, the four teens made their way to the parking lot of the Tops building. in a corner of the lot was a black motorcycle with red accents, an orange motorcycle with black racing stripes fashioned to look like tiger stripes, and a large black motorcycle with a yellow "X" on the front and a black sidecar attached. These were the Ebon Vajin, Beast Slinger, and X-Basher.

The teens sped out of the lot with Yuji in the lead, Jasmine and Yuki (in the sidecar) following, and Rachel bringing up the rear. They ride through the street for a little while until they reach a red light. Yuji, being closer to the sidewalk, notices a girl with brown hair and brown eyes in the standard red Duel Academy girl's uniform looking rather troubled. Seeing the troubled look on her face, Yuji removed his helmet to address the girl.

"Ano...are you alright, Ojou-san?" he asked the brunette.

"Oh, I only wish," the girl sighed dejectedly. "I overslept and I'm running late for the opening ceremony at Duel Academy!"

'So she's a first year. Makes sense,' Yuji thought. "Well, my friends and I are on our way to Duel Academy right now. Maybe I can give you a ride," he offered.

"Really?!" the girl beamed. "That would be awesome! Oh, thank you so much!"

"No problem. I'm Yuji, Fudo Yuji," Yuji greeted.

"I'm Omura Yumi, nice to meet ya," Yumi introduced.

"Well, well, look at our noble samurai rescuing damsels in distress," Rachel teased.

Yuji and Yumi blushed for a second before she mounted his bike and strapped a spare helmet. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head onto his back. Yuji blushed at the contact but wasn't against it. The light turned green and the group sped off to Duel Academy.

* * *

The group made it to Duel Academy and the students were gathering in a large hall with a front stage. While the students conversed among themselves, two women stepped up to the stage catching everyone's attention. One woman had blue hair as dark as midnight and green eyes, and wore an indigo colored, knee-length, blazer with white pants. The second woman wore a light violet, knee-length, blazer with white pants. She had long beige hair and Deep amber eyes.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to Duel Academy," the bluenette announced. "I'm your principal, Natsuki Kruger."

"And I'm your vice-principal, Shizuru Viola," the second woman greeted with a Southern accent.

"As you all know, Duel Academy is about helping you students in basic dueling techniques, strategies, tactics, and other related fields. However, the most important thing about dueling is...(dramatic silence) having fun!" Kruger said with a smile. "I definitely look forward to enjoying this following year with all of you young duelists!" smiled Natsuki as the students gave their applause.

"Now, if y'all make your way to the nearest dueling arena, we'll be holding an exhibition match between two of our second year students," Shizuru announced.

With that, the students made their way to the largest and closest duel arena. The arena was surrounded by bleachers raised several feet above the arena floor. Yumi managed to get a front row seat thanks to Rachel and Yuki.

"So, Rachel-chan, who's dueling and where's Yuji-san and Jasmine-san?" Yumi asked.

"You'll see," Rachel answered with a toothy grin.

Two individuals stepped through the arena doors. Yumi's eyes widened as she saw Yuji and Jasmine take their places at opposite sides of the arena.

Jasmine's school uniform consisted of a knee-length, violet, blazer with gold trim stylized like an "X" and wore black pants and shoes. On her left arm was a purple Duel Disk with gold card slots. The LP (Life Point) counter had a gold opaque glass cover.

Yuji's Duel Disk, on his left arm, was primarily black with the card slots colored blue. The LP counter's glass cover was blue.

"You ready for this?" Jasmine asked with a grin.

"Always," Yuji replied.

They inserted their decks and their Duel Disks activated, releasing a humming sound as they took their stances.

"**DUEL**!" they both called out.

* * *

Yuji: 4000

Jasmine: 4000

* * *

**Music - Duel 1 (Tag Force 4)**

"Ore no turn!" Yuji called as he drew a card. "First, I play the Continuous Spell card **Six Samurai United!"** A green colored card, with a picture of six samurai warriors standing together, appeared on Yuji's right as he inserted the card into one of the Spell/Trap slot. "Ill also play two copies of the Continuous Spell **Gateway of the Six!**" This time, two large wooden gates appeared behind Yuji, both flanking his left and right. On their doors was the symbol of the Six Samurai. "Next I summon **The Six Samurai - Kamon **(1500/1000) in defense mode." A samurai in orange futuristic armor appeared in front of Yuji in a crouching position and turned blue. At this time, a glowing orb appeared, floating above Six Samurai United. Also, two orbs each appeared floating in front of the two gates. "I'll set a card and end my turn." Yuji slid another card into his Disk and appeared face down, floating like a flying carpet.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Yumi admired. "He's using Six Samurai cards!"

"You've never seen them before?" Rachel asked.

Yumi shook her head, "This is my first time seeing them in action."

"Then you're in for a real treat," she grinned.

"It's Jasmine's move," Yuki said.

"Watashi no turn!" Jasmine called as she drew her card. "I play two copies of the Spell card **Foolish Burial** to send **XX-Saber Ragigura** and **XX-Saber Faultroll** to the Graveyard!" Jasmine took out her deck, skimmed through it, and sent two cards into a chamber in Duel Disk. "Next, I summon **XX-Saber Fullehelmknight **(1300/1000) in attack mode!" A man in black and orange armor with blond hair appeared before Jasmine, ready to strike. "Battle! Fullhelmknight attacks Kamon! _Coil Slash_!" The knight's sword turned into a chain sword and constricted the samurai, causing it to shatter like glass. "I activate Fullhelmknight Monster Effect! When he destroys a defending monster, I can special summon an "X-Saber" monster from my Graveyard. I choose XX-Saber Ragigura! (200/1000)!" A small reptile dressed in silver armor and a red cape appeared in front of Jasmine crouching and turned blue. "I activate Ragigura's Monster Effect! When he's summoned I can retrieve an "X-Saber" monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand!" She then retrieved Faultroll from the chamber and placed it in her hand. "Now that I have two "X-Saber" monsters on my field, I special summon XX-Saber Faultroll! (2400/1800)! This time, a tall warrior dressed in crimson armor and a cape appeared by Jasmine's side, brandishing a large sword. "I'll end my turn," Jasmine said calmly.

The crowd cheered after Jasmine's seemingly brutal assault. Yuji didn't know what hit him and his field is open and he's staring down three vicious warriors! Well...one lizard and two warriors but he sure didn't see this coming...or did he?

"Oh my GOSH," Yumi exclaimed. "Yuji-sempai's open!"

"Relax, Yumi-chan. Yu-chan's fine," Rachel said as she leaned back into her seat.

"What do you mean?" asked the freshman.

"Onii-sama and Jasmine are not even trying," Yuki clarified. "This is more or less practice for them."

"Eh?! Really?!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Just watch," Rachel said.

**Music Change - In Advantage 1 (Tag Force 4)**

"Continuous Trap, open!" Yuji called. The face down card rose up to reveal itself. "**Ultimate Offering**! With this, both players are allowed to Normal Summon more than once at the cost of 500 LP per summon. Now I Summon **The Six Samurai - Zanji** (1800/1300)!" A samurai in Gold futuristic armor and armed with a naginata appeared at Yuji's side. More orbs appeared on Yuji's Six Samurai cards. "I send Six Samurai United, along with the Bushido counters attached to it, to the Graveyard and draw one for each card!" He drew his cards and inspected them. He smirked. "I remove 4 of my Bushido counters from Gateway of the Six to add a "Six Samurai" monster from my Deck." He takes a card from his deck. "I remove another 4 counters from my other gate and retrieve a second Six Samurai!" Yuji takes another card. "Now I summon these Six Samurai: **Irou **(1700/1200), and **Nisashi** (1400/700)!" Two more samurai, one in purple armor holding a single katana and one in green armor holding two katana, appear beside Zanji. 4 more counters appear on the two gates.

* * *

Yuji: 3000

Jasmine: 4000

* * *

"I remove 4 counters to take another card from my deck." Yuji drew another card. "Since i have more than two Six Samurai monsters on my field, I can special summon **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai** (2100/800)!" An elderly man appeared, with a mechanical eye patch, standing with his samurai comrades. "And now, since I have more than two Samurai monsters on my field, I special summon "**GREAT SHOGUN SHIEN **(2500/2400)!" Flames erupted from the floor as a tall samurai, fully clad in fiery red armor and cape, stood proudly with his other samurai.

The crowd gasped and cheered at the display they were given. Yumi's eyes sparkled at seeing how Yuji played. She new THIS was the school for her.

Jasmine chuckled, "Well, someone's been practicing."

"Our last battle taught me something Jasmine..." Yuji started. "Power in numbers. And here's where the "numbers" part comes in!" Yuji put in another card in the Spell/Trap slot. "I play the Equip Spell: **UNITED WE STAND**!" A powerful aura coursed through Shien's body, giving him new strength as he stood together with his comrades. "United We Stand will increase Shien's power by 800 for every monster on my field, explained Yuji.

"Ah, but that means..." Yumi realized.

* * *

Great Shogun Shien: (6500/6400)

* * *

"Oh Shit!" Jasmine cursed.

"Battle!" Yuji declared. "Nisashi will attack Fullhelmknight and Ragigura!". Nisashi slashed Fulhelmknight across the chest, then cut off Ragigura's head with a spinning back slash, causing the monsters to shatter.

* * *

Yuji: 3000

Jasmine: 3900

* * *

"Now Zanji will attack Faultroll!" Zanji charged towards Faultroll, twirling his his naginata and tried to cut Faultroll with an upward swing. However, Faultroll blocked the attack with his sword.

* * *

Yuji: 2400

Jasmine: 3900

* * *

"I activate Zanji's Monster Effect!" Yuji said. "When I have another Six Samurai on my field, Zanji can destroy a monster he battles with after Damage Calculation. But before that, I activate his second effect and destroy Irou in Zanji's place!"

Irou and Faultroll then exploded in shards of light, dazzling the crowd with the sudden light show.

"Now Grandmaster will attack directly!" Yuji ordered. The elder samurai charged at Jasmine with a downward slash.

* * *

Yuji: 2400

Jasmine: 1800

* * *

"Now, the finish..." Yuji said. Silence fell for a moment..."_Kaen Giri_!"

Shien focused his energy into his katana. The blade was then covered in flames. Shien charged at Jasmine and brought mighty blade down on her, engulfing the X-Saber duelist in virtual flames.

* * *

Yuji: 2400

Jasmine: 0

* * *

**End Music**

The arena erupted with cheers and applause at the spectacular duel and ending. Yuji and Jasmine walked to the center of the arena and shook hands, both smiling.

"Quite the performance," Jasmine complimented. "Don't you think you went a little overboard with the finish?"

"I wanted to give the first-years a show," Yuji shrugged. "Look how it turned out."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Right."

* * *

Many students went over to Yuji and Jasmine, congratulating them on their dueling. Yumi was especially impressed by the exhibition.

"That. Was. AMAZING!!!" Yumi exclaimed. "You both were amazing, Senpai-tachi!"

"Thank you, Yumi," Jasmine said.

"I'm glad you liked the show Yumi," Yuji smile.

* * *

As the day went on, the freshman went to their classes to discuss what would be on through the rest of the school year. It was a little tiring for Yumi, but she was glad that her new friends would be in her class as well, despite them being second-years. The reason was because all the students are ranked by stars; each student is ranked from 1 to 5 stars based on academics as well as dueling skill. This was to have students of different grade levels communicate and learn from one another. Classes would start officially the next day and Yumi couldn't wait. Yuji even offered her a ride home and she gladly accepted.

* * *

It's night time at Duel Academy and Security officers are posted all around the perimeter. One guard was at the west gate when he saw a young girl, in her street clothes, looking up at the academy building.

"Hey miss, are you alright?" the guard asked. "You shouldn't be out when it's dark like this."

"I couldn't get into this school," the girl sighed sadly.

"Why not?" the guard asked out of curiosity.

"Because.." the girls turned to face the guard ad she smiled. "I'm an Orphenoch."

Strange markings appeared on the girl's face as her body began to change, causing the guard to scream out in shock and fall backward. The Orphenoch had grayish white skin and armor that was themed after a dog. The Dog Orphenoch growled as stalked towards the frightened Security officer.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed the guard. "Somebody help me!!!"

His cries for help fell on deaf ears as no one else was around. Perfect! Now the Dog Orphenoch could reduce her prey to ashes with little to no interference at all...that's what she thought!

"That's far enough, Orphenoch!"

The Dog Orphenoch turned to find the source of the voice only to be slashed across the chest. The Orphenoch rolled across the floor before she had a chance to recover. Looking up, she saw an armored figure. He wore a black bodysuit under a silver chest plate that was divded, vertically, by a red line. The same red lines travelled down his arms and the front of his legs. His shoulders were protected by round silver pads. Around his waist was high-tech silver belt with a cell phone lodged in the buckle, a laser pointer hanging from the right, and digital camera attached to the left. On his head was a helmet with yellow, insect-like, eyes, and a pair of small red antennae. In his right hand was a bike handle, but attached to it was a blade that gave off a red glow like from a light saber. The Dog Orphenoch heard of a being like this and he went by a single name...

_"Fiaz!"_ the Dog Orphenoch growled.

She charged at Faiz, only for him to sidestep her attack and slash her down the side, causing sparks to fly. She kept trying to swipe at him with her claws but he dodged all of her attacks with little effort.

Faiz was getting tired of this so he decided to finish this. He opened up the phone attached to his belt and pressed "**ENTER**."

"**EXCEED CHARGE**" called out a mechanical voice from the phone and Faiz closed it. Red photon energy travelled up from the belt, through his arm, and stored into the blade of his sword.

The Orphenoch charged again, hoping to kill Faiz. Too bad her hope was misplaced. Fiaz slid his blade across the floor, sending a flach of red energy across the floor and at the Orphenoch, trapping her in an energy field and levitating her body. Faiz the dashed forward and slashed at the Orphenoch's body before blue flames ignited on her body. She exploded in a flare of blue fire and turned to ashes as a red glowing Phi symbol hovered over where she once stood.

"Rest in peace..." Faiz said solemnly before he walked away, into the night.

To Be Continued...

Chapter's Key Card: **"Gateway of the Six"**

* * *

Bushido: So, how was that? Please rate and comment when you finish reading this. If anyone would like to help me write this story, I'd gladly accept. The only characters that belong to me are Yuji, Jasmine, Rachel, and Yuki. Yumi is from Chobits, Natsuki and Shizuru are form Mai-Otome. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori. These two are geniuses and I thought 5D's and Faiz would go well together. Ja ne!

Next Episode: "Fury of the Swarm!"


	2. Fury of the Swarm

Episode 2: Fury of the Swarm

It was the next day and rumors about last night's Orphenoch attack, as well as Faiz's appearance, spread like wildfire in Duel Academy. The Security officer, that was attacked, was hysterical and going on about monsters and such. Fortunately, he was taken to the hospital to receive medical treatment.

Right now, the first-year students were getting situated in their classes and one Omura Yumi was introducing herself to the students of Class A. The classroom was built like a university's lecture hall, with 4 seats at each desk. Each desk rested two steps apart from one another.

Music- **"Academy Life"** (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2)

"I'm Omura Yumi! It's nice to meet you all," the first-year introduced.

"Same Here!" the class replied.

Yumi got a good look at her classmates. She immediately caught sight of Yuji and the others. One girl had short blue hair that covered her face, named Miyazaki Nodoka. another girl with long brown hair and matching eyes, one Kokoe Konoka. Sasaki Makie, a girl with green eyes and short orange hair. A pair of twins, Narutaki Fuuka had pink hair in pig tails and had purple eyes, and Narutaki Fumika had matching hair and eyes but her hair was in a pair of buns. Nagase Kaede was a tall girl with long brown hair in a loose braid and her eyes were squinted, like a fox. Another girl, named Chao Lingshen, had black hair in chinese buns, with braids sticking from underneath, and brown eyes. Yotsuba Satsuki had short brown hair and was a little on the chubby side. Sakurako Shiina had blonde spiky hair with blue eyes and was fixing a pom pom. Kakizaki Misa had light lavender hair and auburn eyes, also with a pair of pom poms. Kugimiya Madoka had short brown hair and matching eyes, with a third set of pom poms. These 3 girls were the class cheerleaders. Moving on, Saotome Haruna had long green hair and amber eyes covered by glasses and was drawing in a sketch book. Kuu Fei was a tan-skinned girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Asakura Kazu had spiky red hair with green eyes and was cleaning a camera lense. Sakurazaki Setsuna had black hair and eyes with her hair done in a ponytail on the leftside of her head. A bokudou, wrapped in a purple cloth, was at her side. Hakase Satomi had black eyes and hair in braids, and had a surprisingly big fore head. Towards the top row Tatsumiya Mana, with long black hair and tied bangs framing her face coupled with gold eyes, was polishing a shotgun that nobody seemed to notice. Finally, Morisaki Sayumi had REALLY long black hair with brown eyes and she looked like a badass.

Introducing Class A: 22 students, including Yumi and Yuji's group. (However, some seats were still empty, but that will be explained later.)

"Thank you, Yumi-chan," Shimizu Takako clapped. She had long brown hair with matching eyes and was wearing a dark pink Duel Academy blazer with beige slacks. She was the homeroom teacher for class A. "Well, how about you take a seat next to Nodoka-chan," she offered.

"Hai, Shimizu-sensei," Yumi saluted. She then went up the stairs to take her seat next to Nodoka.

"N-Nice...t-to meet you Omura-san," Nodoka greeted shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, Nodoka-san." Yumi smiled. "And you don't have to be so formal."

"That's Nodoka-chan for you, always polite to everyone," Yuji said as he leaned over from his seat. Next to him was Rachel on his right, with Jasmine on his left and Yuki on her left. Their desk was above where Yumi, Nodoka, and Haruna sat.

"Gomen, F-Fudo-san," Nodoka stuttered.

"Nodoka-chan, I thought I told you not to be so formal with me," Yuji sighed. "We are friends after all."

"Sorry."

Yumi then looked around the room and noticed something strange. Yuji was in a room full of girls. Plus, he was a boy. Why was he here?

"Ne, Yuji-senpai," Yumi called.

"Hai?" Yuji replied.

"I've been wondering, why are you the only boy in a room full of girls?"

Yuji slumped over his desk. "It's Shizuru-san's idea of a joke," he groaned.

Yumi tilted her head in confusion. "A joke?"

"Shizuru and Natuski-kouchou are our godmothers. They come over to our place to hang out with us every once in a while," Rachel explained.

"And Shizuru-nee loves to tease Yuji," Jasmine snickered.

"Oh, I see..." Yumi blinked.

"So, I heard one of the Security officers on duty last night was attacked by a monster!" Makie spoke.

"No way..." Fuuka said.

"I can't believe it, desu" Fumika said fearfully.

"Hmm, it does sound kind of hard to believe, de gozaru," Kanade said.

"Ne ne, what do you think, Set-chan?" Konoka asked.

"I'm not sure, Ojou-sama,"Setsuna replied. "However, it IS true that there's been some strange incedents occuring over the past few months," she reasoned.

"What do you mean, Setsuna-dono?" Kaede asked.

"There have been reports that people in the city have been found dead in allies late at night. The bodies can't be identified and the only thing left behind are their clothes and piles of ashes," Sayumi explained.

"HOW SCARY!!" the 3 cheerleaders exclaimed.

"Hmm, if I can just a picture of this monster, it would be a huge scoop," Kazu pondered as she continued to clean her camera.

"Ah, when you do get a shot, Kazu-chan, let me get a copy so I can sketch it. Maybe I can make a card out of it. OK?" Haruna asked.

"Sure."

"This beast sounds like the perfect opponent for me!" Kuu Fei boasted.

"Hey Satsuki-chan, maybe this monster likes meat buns," Chao wondered.

"Maybe..." Satsuki replied with a sweatdrop.

"It's a good thing the officer wasn't injured too badly when it happened, right Mana-san?" Satomi said.

"Thanks to Faiz." Mana replied, still focused on her shotgun.

"That's right!" Makie said. "Faiz is the legendary warrior of Duel Academy! He protects us under the cover of night!"

"Our knight in shining armor," the cheerleaders swooned.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need a picture of him too," Kazu realized.

"Ne Yuji-kun," Konoka called. "Do you think Faiz is real?"

"Well, there's always the possibilty that he/she could be an under cover Security officer," Yuji answered. "It may be part of some new system the police are producing," he laughed nervously.

Satomi giggled while Mana smirked, it was obvious to them that Yuji was hiding something from the rest of the class.

End Music

* * *

"Eh? You've dated everyone in class?!" Yumi exclaimed.

It was lunch time and Yumi was sitting with Yuji, Yuki, Jasmine, and Rachel in a courtyard.

Yuji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, it was last year. that's why we're all close friends right now."

"As soon as everyone saw him when he walked into class the first time, they all fell head over heels for him," Rachel laughed.

"Wait...even the twins?" Yumi asked skeptically.

"They were quite fond of me during our first year," Yuji replied.

"Onii-sama is very dense when it comes to a woman's feelings and will never say "no" when a girl asks him out," Yuki explained.

"Yuki..." Yuji sweatdropped.

"FUDO YUJI!!" a voice called out.

Everyone turned their heads to the source of disturbance to find 3 students in blue blazers, One had short black hair with brown eyes. The second male had short auburn hair and wore glasses over brown eyes. The third student was short, fat, and had black hair in a bowl cut.

"Oh man..." Rachel groaned.

"Not these idiots again," Jasmine complained.

"Fudo Yuji! Today's the day I defeat you...once and for all!" the first student announced.

"Who're these guys?" Yumi asked.

"Just a bunch of guys from Class F. The idiot leading them is called Nakamaru," Rachel explained.

"Nakamaru always duels Onii-sama with futile effort to earn bragging rights to the other girls from class. He's simply jealous because Onii-sama is the only boy in the entire school in a room full of girls. That, and the fact that Onii-sama has dated the entire class," Yuki explained.

"I see..." Yumi said with a sweatdrop.

"Look, do we really have to do this now, Nakamura?" Yuji sighed. "It's lunch time and I'm starving." His belly began to roar like a volcano.

"Heh, what's the matter Fudo? Chicken?" taunted the idiot student.

"Hey!" Yumi called out. "Leave Yuji-senpai alone! He said he doesn't wanna duel so he's not gonna duel!"

"It's not that I don't wanna duel Yumi...I'm just REALLY hungry," the blue-eyed boy complained.

"Then I'll duel!" Yumi declared.

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.

"That's right! I challenge Nakamura-san to a duel!" Yumi repeated. "What's the matter?" She grinned, "Chicken?"

Nakamaru was fuming now. A first-year was trying to make a fool out of him. Well, he would put her in her place...or so he thought.

"OK then," Nakamaru grinned. "Let's duel."

"Yumi, are sure about this?" Yuji asked.

"Hai," the first-year nodded. "I'm not gonna let him talk badly about you like that. I know you're better than that."

Yuji saw the look of determination in her eyes. He then knew she would take the win.

"Gambatte, Yumi," Yuji encouraged.

"Hai, Yuji-senpai!" Yumi said.

* * *

The two duelists took thier places. Nakamaru had a plain gray Duel Disk.

Yumi's Duel Disk was more customized. The overall base color was a metallic pink with a green opaque glass cover for the LP counter. The panel for the card zones was shaped like a butterfly wing with the Monster Card Zones colored green.

**"DUEL!"** they called out.

* * *

Yumi: 4000

Nakamaru: 4000

* * *

Music- **"Duel 02"** (Tag Force 4)

"Lady's fisrt!" Yumi dec;ared. "Draw! I play the Continuous Spell, **Verdant Sactuary!**" Yumi slid the card into the Spell & Trap slot and a projection of the card appeared on the field. "Next, I'll play **Howling Insect** in Defense Mode!" A giant cricket-like monster appeared in front of Yumi and turned blue. "I'll Set a card and end my turn." A face down card appeared on the field, waiting to be used.

"Now I'll go! Draw!" Nakamaru exclaimed. He inspected his hand and smirked. "I'll summon the **Marauding Captain** in Attack Mode!" A warrior in broken arwor appeared before Nakamaru. "Now my Captain's ability activates! I can Special Summon one Level 4monster from my hand. So I choose **Twin-Sword Marauder**!" This time, a warrior in Japanese armor, with bladed gantlets on his arms appeared. "Battle! Twin-Sword Maurader attacks Howling Insect!" The Marauder cut down the insect, and a blade of wind went through Yumi, causing her to wince a little. "Heh, Twin-Sword Marauder deals Piercing Damage to monsters that are weaker than him," Nakamaru grinned.

* * *

Yumi: 3700

Nakamaru: 4000

* * *

"Verdant Sanctuary activates!" Yumi called. "When an Insect-type monster is destroyed, I can add another Insect to my hand with the same Level as Howling Insect." Yumi went through her deck and took out anothe Howling Insect. "Now Howling Insect's effect activates! I get to Special Summon an INsect from my Deck with, at most, 1500 ATK. And I'll choose another Howling Insect!" Another Howling INsect appeared to take the place of its fallen brother.

"Heh, is that the best you can do, first-year?" Nakamaru taunted. "You should know that my Maurader can attack a second time if he destroyed a monster in Defense Mode. Show her what I mean!" he ordered his warrior. The Marauder attacked again, destroying the insect and dealing damage to Yumi.

* * *

Yumi: 3400

Nakamaru: 4000

* * *

"I'll now Special Summon **Gokipon**!" Yumi declared. A small, ladybug-like, insect appeared in Defese Mode.

"So I'll wipe him out too! With Marauding Captain!" Nakamaru's first warrior charged at the Gokipon, cutting it down with his swprd.

"Gokipon's effect activates! I can add 1 Insect with 1500 ATK to my hand. So I choose **Pinch Hopper**!" She went through her deck and added the card to her hand.

"Heh, just stallin', huh?" he grinned. "I'll set a card and let you squirm some more." The card was set but a gust of wind blew through the field and shattered the face down card like glass, "What the Hell?!"

"I activated **Mystical Space Typhoon**, destroying your card before you could activate it next turn," Yumi explained.

"Wow, she sure played you, Bakamaru," Rachel laughed.

(A/N: Rachel insults Nakamaru by using "Baka", or idiot, in his name)

"Building up her hand at maintaining field presence, impressive," Yuji observed.

"Yumi's Deck seems to be that of the swarm variety," Jasmine commented.

"Yes. Those decks can be very tricky and hard to deal with if one is not cautious."

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yumi drew her car and smiled. "I play the Field Spell, **Gaia Power**!" The field turned into a meadow after Yumi inserted a card into a slot at the end of her Duel Disk. A REALLY huge tree was in the middle of the field. "Now all monsters of EARTH gain 500 ATK."

* * *

Marauding Captain: (1700/0)

* * *

"So, what's the point if you don't have any monsters?" Nakamaru scoffed.

"I'll get to that," smiled Yumi. But first, I play the Spell, **Lightning Vortex**!" She discarded a card and the two warriors were destroyed like nothing.

"Aw Shit!" Nakamaru cursed.

"Now I remove my Gokipon form the Graveyard to Special Summon **Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior**!" A giant green centiped came bursting from the ground, looking rather hungry. "Next, I'll remove my two Howling Insects from my Graveyard to Special Summon **Doom Dozer**!" This time, an even BIGGER black and red centipede burst from the ground in all its snarling glory.

* * *

Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior: 2400/0

Doom Dozer: 3300/2200

* * *

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Nakamaru cried.

"I attack directly!" Yumi called out.

The two mammoth-sized centipedes rushed at Nakamaru and appeared to be eating him. The idiot cried out like a little girl and eventually crapped his pants. Obviously, he forgot the monsters were holograms.

* * *

Yumi: 3400

Nakamaru: 0

* * *

End Music

"Alright!" Yumi cheered. "Did you see that, Yuji-senpai?!"

"Yes. That was very impressive, Yumi." Yuji smiled.

"That baka didn't even last two turns," Rachel cried as she rolled around on the floor in laughter.

* * *

After dropping Yumi off from school, Yuji decided to make a detour before heading home.

He turned the corner and stopped in front a tall office building. There was a sign in front of the building with a sign that said "Smart Brain" in black and silver type. The security guard gave Yuji entry after being showed a black and silver watch on Yuji's left wrist. As Yuji walked through the halls, he greeted by several employees and Yuji returned their greetings respectively.

Yuji took an elevator to the top floor and walked through a long hall before entering an office. It was pretty big and quite spacious.

Towards the back of the room, by a window, was a man who appeared to be in his late 20's. He had long black hair, yellow eyes, and wore a business suit and glasses. He was Akai Haruaki, president of Smart Brain Corp.

"Ah, welcome, Fudo-kun," the business man greeted. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Akai-shachou" Yuji bowed. He walked over to Akai's desk and handed him a yellow envelope. "This is a report from the Orphenoch sighting from last night."

"Ah, thank you" Akai smiled. "Keep up the good work. So, how are the others?"

"Everyone's doing well" Yuji smiled.

"Just make sure your job doesn't interfere with school. Your studies are important, after all," Haruaki advised.

"I understand sir." Yuji bowed and turned to leave Haruaki to his business.

Haruaki sat in his chair as he watched Yuji's retreating form and smiled as Yuji left the room. "That boy has quite a future ahead of himself."

To Be Continued...

Chapter's Key Card: "Howling Insect"

* * *

Bushido: Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's alittle short. I wanted to introduce Yumi's deck in this chapter. The girls in Yuji's class are from Negima! and Takako is another character from Chobits. Haruaki and Sayumi are from Maburaho. They don't belong to me. I just thought they would be good additions to this story. Does Haruaki know something special about Yuji? The truth will be revealed soon. If anyone has any requests, then let me know!

Next Episode: "913 Kaixa!"


	3. 913 Kaixa

Episode 3: 913 Kaixa

"Miss Duel Academy?" Yumi blinked.

It was another day in Duel Academy. Classes to attend, tests to pass, and duels to win. However, today was a little different.

"That's right." Yuji answered. "It's an activity cooked up by Duel Academy back in the day. Select female students are judged based on grades, popularity, beauty, and dueling skills. It's basically a beauty contest on a bigger scale."

"Wow," Yumi breathed. "So what are we waiting for, Yuji-sempai? Let's go check it out!" She took Yuji's hand and they head for the auditorium.

"Yumi! No need to run!" Yuji laughed.

* * *

In the auditorium, alls the students have gathered. Many of them are talking amongst themselves, wondering who would be this year's "Miss Duel Academy."

"So, who do you think's gonna be Miss Duel Academy?"

"No idea!"

"Oh, this is so exciting!"

Comments like these echoed through the room. At this time a male student, with an armband around his left arm saying, "Pageant Executive Committee," came to the stage with a microphone in hand.

"NOW! IT'S TIME FOR THIS YEAR'S **MISS DUEL ACADEMY**!" the MC announced.

The crowd cheered like thunder.

"OUT OF OUR ALL-STUDENT-VOTE, THESE FIVE HAVE MADE IT TO BE OUR FINAL NOMINEES!"

Spotlights flash upon the stage revealing a tall, red-haired girl with blue eyes, one with a blond ponytail and green eyes, Rachel, and Yuki standing side by side. Each of them wore a button numbered 1, 2, 3, and 4 respectively.

"Rachel-sempai and Yuki-sempai were nominated too?!" Yumi gasped.

"Rachel's very popular with all the students since last year," Yuji answered. "And Yuki's quiet demeanor is unique to many of the students."

"WE WILL DETERMINE, RIGHT HERE AND NOW, WHICH AMONG THESE LADIES WILL BE MISS DUEL ACADEMY! WHICH ONE OF THEM WILL OBTAIN THE **QUEEN'S CROWN**?!" MC then gestured to the raven-haired girl. "IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION ON STAGE FOR OUR QUEEN FOR TWO YEARS STRAIGHT, **HEBISA AKANE-SAN**! WILL SHE BE ABLE TO PULL OFF THE FEAT OF SCORING A **THIRD** CONSECUTIVE YEAR?!"

The crowd erupted in cheers again.

"NOW THEN, THE POLL RESULTS ARE IN!! I'LL ANNOUNCE THE WINNER!"

The lights shut down, leaving nothing but darkness.

**"WITH 198 VOTES**! ENTRY NUMBER..." the light shines down on Akane. "**NUMBER 1! **THIRD YEAR OBELISK BLUE...HEBISA AKANE-SAN!!"

Applause rings throught the auditorium.

"HER THIRD CONSECUTIVE RUN IS CLIN..." all the lights come on. "ched. Oh wait, sorry, I've made an error!! Mercy me! There's someone else with the **SAME** number of votes!!"

"Huh?" Akane blinked.

"**THE SECOND YEAR STUDENT OF CLASS-A!!**" A light shines on an empty space on stage. "JASMINE ATLAS-SAN...HUH?"

"What did you say?!" Akane exclaimed

"Entry number 5? You have a total of 198 votes. Atlas-san?" the MC called.

Everyone in the audience, including Yumi, were baffled by this turn of events.

'Who saw this coming...' Yuji wondered sarcastically.

"Hey, hold on! Let go! Let go, I say!"

The audience turns towards the far end of the stage to see Jasmine being pulled up by a couple of girls from the committee.

"Ah! There she is," the MC said. "Atlas-san, tell us how you feel."

"To be honest," Jasmine sighed, "I don't care for this sort of thing."

Dead silence rang through the room..."EHHHH?!?!?!" everyone except Yuji, Rachel, Yuki, Shizuru, and Natsuki exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!!" Akane exclaimed.

"Note serious face," Jasmine pointed to herself. "This is just some stupid event cooked up by some fan boys way back when. Why the hell should I care about beauty in a duel school? This school is about dueling, that's it!"

"Well said, Jasmine,"Yuki nodded.

"Thanks, Yuki," Jasmine smiled.

"Well," Akane smirked. "If that's how you fell, then why don't we duel?"

"Duel?"

"That's right! This is a dueling school, after all. Why not find out who's deserving of **"Miss Duel Academy"** with a duel?"

"Isn't that logic a little twisted?" Yumi asked Yuji.

"Jasmine and Akane-sempai have somewhat of a heated relationship. Akane-senpai sees Jasmine as an upstart rival," Yuji explained.

"Oh, I see..." she sweat-dropped.

"Fine," Jasmine sighed heavily. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"OK," the MC began. "This is a duel between Jasmine Atlas and Hebisa Akane! The winner of this duel shall be crowned MISS DUEL ACADEMY!!"

The crowd cheers.

"Well, if the challengers are ready...LET'S DUEL!!!!!!!!!" The crowd cheers.

**"DUEL!" **the girls called.

* * *

Jasmine: 4000

Akane: 4000

* * *

**Music - Duel 1 (Tag Force 4)**

"Watashi no turn!" Akane declared as she drew her card. "I'll Summon **Venom Cobra** (100/2000) in DEF Mode." She placed a card onto her Duel Disk and a giant cobra, with stone-like scales, appeared on the field and hissed at Jasmine as it coiled itself defensively. "I'll set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Watashi no turn!" Jasmine said as she drew her card. "I play the Spell **Foolish Burial**, twice, and send two monsters from my deck to the Graveyard. Jasmine searched through her deck and sent two "X-Saber" monsters to the Graveyard. "Next, since I have two "X-Saber" monsters in my graveyard, I'll special summon **XX-Saber Gardestrike **(2100/1400) from my hand!" She played her card and a tiger-like warrior emerged from a portal of light, wearing green armor and a red cape. "Battle! Gardestrike, destroy Venom Cobra! _X Strike_!" Gardestrike dashed toward the giant cobra and performed an X shaped slash, causing the snake to shatter.

"Trap Card, open!" Akane called. "Snake Whistle! Since you destroyed my cobra, I can special summon a Level 4 Reptile-type monster from my deck. So, say hello to **Venom Snake** (1200/600)!" A brown snake with bladed spikes appeared and hissed at Jasmine.

"I'll set 2 cards and end my turn." Jasmine inserted her card into her Duel Disk and the card floated above the ground.

"Draw! I'll activate my snake's monster effect, which let's me add a Venom Counter to your monster!" The snake rushed at Gardestrike and bit the beast in the arm causing a bad looking bruise. "Next I play the Spell, **Snake Rain**! I discard a card and send 4 Reptile-type monsters from my deck to the Graveyard." Akane discarded her card and sent more monsters to the graveyard pile. "Next I'll release my snake to Advance Summon **Venom Boa**!" The snake turned into an orb of multi-colored light and changed into a giant blue snake with two normal eyes and one an extra in between. The beast gave off a low growl mixed with a hiss.

Yumi shuddered, "That's just gross..."

"I take it you don't like snakes?" Yuji asked.

"I'm not much of a fan of snakes..."

**Change Music - Tough Situation 2 (Tag Force 4)**

"Next, comes my Boa's effect which adds 2 Venom Counters!" The boa slithered over to Gardestrike and took a bite of its leg, causing some ugly swelling. "Next comes the field spell, **Venom Swamp**!!" Akane set her Spell Card into her Duel Disk and and dark red liquid began oozing out of the floor, covering Jasmine and Akane's feet. Dark, dead trees also appeared on the field.

Yumi was getting nervous and held onto Yuji's arm out of fear. "OK, this is getting a little too realistic!"

"Like the scenery?" Akane grinned, "Cuz this field drops the ATK of monsters, that have Venom Counters, by 500 for each counter.

* * *

XX-Saber Gardestrike: (600/1400)

* * *

"Too bad your serpent can't attack this turn," Jasmine stated.

Akane smirked, "Who says I need my Boa to attack? I play the Spell Card, Last Will! It lets me Special Summon a monster from my Deck with 1500 ATK at most, once a monster was sent to the Graveyard this turn. So I'll summon **Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes **(0/0)!" A giant humanoid snake, with snakes for arms and dark robes, appeared before the students in all its glory. Many students gasped and others were down-right creeped out. "Check out his effect! He gains 500 ATK for each Reptile in the Graveyard!

* * *

Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes: 2500/0

* * *

"Battle!" Akane declared, "Vennominon will attack Gardestrike! _Dark Constriction_!" Vennominon obeyed his mistress and launched his snake arms at the X-Saber monster and they coiled tightly around it and it shattered into shards of light.

* * *

Jasmine: 2100

* * *

"Jasmine-senpai!" Yumi gasped.

"Don't worry, Yumi," Yuji assured.

"But..."

"OK," Rachel mumbled, "This is getting annoying... Hey, Jazzy-chan! Stop screwing around and get your ass in gear!"

"Bite me!" Jasmine shot back. "I know what I'm doing!"

Akane grinned, "Well I guess I'll end my turn and let you squirm a bit."

Jasmine smirked, "Good, cuz i activate **Mystical Space Typhoon**!" The face down card revealed itself and project a strong wind, wiping out the field spell.

"You bitch..." Akane growled.

**Change Music - In Advantage 2 (Tag Force 4)**

"Watashi no Turn! Draw! I summon another Gardestrike!" Another Gardestrike appeared on the field. "Next, I activate **Gottoms' Emergency Call** to Special Summon two "X-Saber" monsters from my Graveyard. I call forth **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight** (1300/1000) and **XX-Saber Faultroll** (2400/1800)!" Jasmine's warriors now stood by her side, their swords drawn and ready for battle.

"Yeah!" Rachel called. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Looks like it's over," Yuji sighed.

"What do you mean?" Yumi blinked.

"Jasmine's going to win," Yuki pointed out.

"I tune my Level 6 Faultroll with my Level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Fulhelmknight raised his sword to the air and he turned into 3 green rigs of light the danced in the air. Faultroll leaped into the air and glided through the rings and became transparent as 6 orbs of light revealed themselves. Jasmine began to chant, "_Oh noble soul in diamond clad armor, raise thy sword and crush thine enemies! Synchro Summon! Fight for justice_, **XX-Saber Gottoms**(3100/2600)!" The orbs then became engulfed by a pillar of light. A giant warrior, covered in silver armor and wearing a red cape towered over the arena! It cast a steely glare down on Akane and she began to sweat in her stance.

(A/N: The Synchro Summon chants are in Japanese)

"That thing is HUGE!" Yumi gasped.

"That's what she said!" Rachel joked.

"That thing is HUGE!" Akane gasped.

"Don't think I'm done," Jasmine grinned. "I play the Spell Card, **Soul Release** and remove your five Reptiles from your Graveyard!"

"What?!" The Venom monsters popped out of Akane's Graveyard pile, causing Vennominon's ATK to drop.

* * *

Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes: (0/0)

* * *

"Oh shit!" Akane cursed.

"The final card," Jasmine said, "I play **United We Stand**and equip it to Gottoms!" Gottoms became empowered by the Equip Spell his mistress bequeathed to him as his body began to glow with a violet aura.

* * *

XX-Saber Gottoms: (4700/4200)

* * *

"Battle!" Jasmine declared. "Gardestrike attacks Venom Boa! _X Strike_!" Gardestrike sprinted toward the boa and slashed at it its fore arm blade, slicing the snake head off and it shattered like glass.

* * *

Akane: 3500

* * *

"The finish. Gottoms, destroy Vennominon! _Grand Slash_!" Gottoms obeyed its mistress and raised its mighty sword. It swung down with incredible force and chopped the snake king clean in half, also causing a shock wave in the process that shook the arena.

* * *

Akane: 0

* * *

**End Music**

"Game over," Jasmine said as she walked away, with Gottoms following after her and fading out of view.

"AND IT"S **OVER**!!" the MC announced. "THIS YEAR'S **MISS DUEL ACADEMY** IS OUR DUELING KNIGHT, WITH AN _**X**_ ON HER CHEST, **JASMINE ATLAS**!!!!!"

The crowd roared and applauded the duel.

"Man, that was awesome!"

"Did you see the size of that thing!?!"

"What an awesome finish!"

Jasmine left the arena and found Yuji and the others waiting for her at the arena entrance.

"An excellent performance, Jasmine," Yuji smiled.

"That was awesome, Jasmine-senpai!" Yumi beamed.

Yuki walked up to Jasmine and gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled. "That was an excellent finish, Jasmine."

Jasmine blushed, "Arigato, minna."

"Meh, I could've done better," Rachel boasted with a shrug.

"Try saying that to my face, Furry!" Jasmine.

"I already did, Templar wanna-be!" she shot back. The two girls started butting heads and began growling like animals.

"Do they always fight?" Yumi sweat-dropped.

"Ever since growing up..." Yuji replied with a sweat-drop.

* * *

"Boy, that was an awesome duel!" Yumi sighed. "Thanks for always taking me home, Yuji-senpai!"

It was getting dark and Yuji and yumi were walking to Yuji's parking space for his bike.

"It's my pleasure, Yumi," Yuji smiled.

Yumi giggled, "How did you know about my family's restaurant?"

"You own a restaurant?"

"Yeah, it's my dad's pub. It's called 'My Pleasure'."

Yuji blinked, "Wow, that's pretty cool!"

"Thanks," she beamed.

However, before they could reach the Ebon Vajin, a man stepped in their path. He was muscular and dressed like a biker, with a leather jacket to boot. He also had a mohawk.

Yuji got in front of Yumi and went into a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

The man removed his glasses to reveal wild yellow eyes and grinned, "Hey kids, wanna play?" Strange markings appeared on his face and his body began to change.

Yumi gasped, "What the...?!"

"Orphenoch..." Yuji growled.

The biker, turned Orphenoch, grew a head taller and had a grayish white body. Parts of his body was covered in armor and feathers covered his shoulders, fore arms, shins and waist. He had a collar of hair that made him look like a vulture. The Vulture Orphenoch squawked loudly as it spread it wings, trying to intimidate the teens with its large wingspan.

"I can't risk transforming with Yumi here...' Yuji thought as he stared down the Vulture Orphenoch. "Yumi, let's get out of here!"

"OK..." she said, fearfully. She took his hand and they ran in another direction.

The Vulture Orphenoch merely took flight and followed after his prey. "It's no use running," the Vulture Orphenoch squawked. "Trust me, it'll be fun being an Orphenoch...if you survive, that is!" He flapped his wings and feathers cascaded down to the ground like bullets.

Luckily, Yuji was able to guide Yumi through the barrage safely. They turned a corner and ran into an alley, but they were met with a wall.

"A dead end!" Yumi whined.

"Damn..." Yuji muttered. They turned to see the Vulture Orphenoch in front of them.

"No where to run now, little mice," the Vulture Orphenoch sneered as he stalked closer.

Yumi embraced Yuji fearfully and whispered, "Are we...gonna die...?"

Yuji grasped her shoulder comfortingly, "No, we're not gonna die, Yumi. I promise." He took a step in front of Yumi and reached behind his back and revealed a sheathed katana. He unsheathed the sword, revealing a clean steel blade, and Yuji went into a stance.

"Ooohh," te Vulture Orphenoch jeered, "Whatcha gonna do with that?"

Before Yuji could answer, a bright light flashed against the Orphenoch's back, forcing him to turn around and face the new threat. What he saw a human figure in a black bodysuit, with yellow glowing lines travelling along the suit and forming a yellow 'X' on the chest armor and the broad shoulder pads. Around the masked figure's waist was a belt with a pair of binoculars on the left side of the belt, and a black phone in the buckle. In the figure's right hand was an X-shaped gun, with a long, glowing yellow blade extending from the butt of the gun. The black helmet had a silver mouth plate, and a yellow 'X' that formed a pair of antennae and sectioned up the purple visor, forming a pair of insect-like eyes. The fighter's suit showed off some nice curves, suggesting that the wearer was female, but whatever bust she had was concealed by the chest armor.

"Who the hell are you?!" the Vulture Orphenoch demanded.

"Your death," the armored warrior answered.

The Vulture Orphenoch swiped at the fighter with his talons but the masked warrior dodged effortlessly and and slashed the Orphenoch along the chest several times, sparks flying off the Orphenoch's body. The Orphenoch flew up to get an advantage over his opponent, but was shot down quickly by blasts of yellow energy and fell to the ground. His body smoking. The Orphenoch struggled to get up as the fighter walked over.

"Weakling," she spat. She slid the phone on her buckle downward and pressed **"ENTER"**.

**"EXCEED CHARGE"** a deep mechanical voice called from the phone.

A yellow light travelled from the phone up the fighter's arm, and into the gun. The warrior fired and the paralyzed the Orphenoch as the beam formed into a net pattern. She sprinted to the Orphenoch and turned into a giant yellow 'X' that launched itself into the Orphenoch causing him to shout in pain. The masked fighter reappeared in front of Yuji and Yumi before the Orphenoch burst into blue flames and crumbled to dust. A yellow glowing 'X' hovered over the Orphenoch's ashes before fading away.

"Wow..." Yumi breathed, awed by the display of power.

The masked warrior turned to the teens, "You're safe now. You'd better get home." Then she walked away.

"Who was that?" Yumi asked.

Yuji could only say, "Kaixa..."

To Be Continued...

Today's Key Card: **Gottoms' Emergency Call**

* * *

Bushido: And Kaixa arrives to save the day! Wonder what else does the school year have in store for Yuji and his friends? Find out next time! Please R+R! Laters!!

Next Episode: "Ambush!"


	4. Ambush

Episode 4: Ambush

After the incident, Yuji dropped Yumi off at her her home. Her apartment was one floor above the bar/restaurant "My Pleasure." To say the teens were a little shaken up would be an understatement.

"That was... a bit thrilling, wasn't it?" Yumi asked as they stopped in front of the pub.

"True," Yuji replied after removing his helmet. "I'm just glad you're safe, Yumi."

Yumi blushed brightly before saying, "Thanks for protecting me, Yuji-sempai." She then climbed off Yuji's bike.

"Of course I would protect you, Yumi. You're a good friend."

"Am I _just _your friend?"

"What do you mean?" Yuji asked curiously.

She gave him a flushed look while shuffling her feet, "Yuji-sempai...I've been thinking about this for a while now...and I want to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything, Yumi," he encouraged.

She smiled at the encouragement and continued, "Well...we've only known each other for a few months, but you've been a great sempai and an even greater friend. So...(she looked down) what I wanna say is..."

"Yumi?"

Yumi took a deep breath and said, "I really like you, Yuji-sempai!"

Yuji was taken aback by the sudden declaration. He knew Yumi was one who would state her opinion, but he didn't see this coming. But then again, he did receive similar confessions like this from the other girls in his class; except from Rachel. his sister, and Jasmine.

"I see..." Yuji spoke. "So how long have you felt this way?"

"For a while now," she admitted.

"Well, how about I take you out this Sunday?"

Yumi's eyes lit up, "You mean it?!"

Yuji nodded, "Of course! After all, I have to admit that I've been feeling the same way about you for a little while, now."

"How long?"

"Remember that time during gym class?"

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

_Yuji's class was having a game of volleyball and the game was pretty much a stale mate, with each team tied by 4. Setsuna jumped up to spike the ball from her side of the net, but Yuji intercepted the ball and popped it up._

_"Yumi, it's all yours!" he called. He turned to Yumi who charged at him as he knelt down and put his hands together. She stepped onto his cupped hands and launched herself into the air ._

_"IKE!" she yelled as she pounded the ball into the opposing team's zone, scoring the winning point._

_"GOAL!" the cheerleaders cheered._

_"Yatta!" Yumi cheered. She didn't notice that she was still several feet in the air and quickly falling to the ground "W-W-Woah!"_

_"Yumi!" Yuji called as he quickly got under her to catch her. _

_However, instead of landing in Yuji's arms, Yumi landed right on top of Yuji. Everyone gasped, fearing that their fellow students may be hurt. But that wasn't the case since said students had their lips crushed together and Yumi's breasts were crushed against Yuji's chest, both of them blushing like cherries._

_"Hey, you guys can make out later," Rachel teased. "Let's get ready for class!"_

_Everyone giggled before making their way to the locker rooms to get changed. Yuji and Yumi, however, were still on the ground and blushing._

_"Are... you OK...?" Yuji asked._

_"Uh-huh..." Yumi nodded. She got up and pulled Yuji up by the hand. "We...better get ready for class..."_

_"Right..." he nodded, still red in the face. They went to their respective lockers and got changed for class._

_*End Flash Back*_

* * *

Yumi rubbed the back of head, "Oh yeah..." She said shyly, "So, was that your first kiss...?"

"Yeah..." Yuji blushed. "That was pretty awkward."

"Same here!" she nodded.

"But...it didn't feel wrong though," he continued, "After that happened, I was a little embarrassed at myself and I didn't know how to confront you about it."

"I'm also surprised at how far you were able to lift me up," she added.

"My dad trains me a lot." After a brief moment of silence, "So, would you like to go out this Sunday?"

Yumi responded with a kiss to Yuji's cheek, "Come and get me around 12:00!" She then ran into the pub before turning to him and waving, "Bye!"

Yuji returned the wave and smiled before riding off into the night.

With a bright smile on her face, she ran into the pub and saw her father by the bar, dressed in the restaurant's uniform.

"Hey Yumi," Nekoi grinned. "How was school?"

"It was great dad! And I got a date!"

"Really?!" he smiled. "Well that's good to hear? So who's the lucky guy?"

"My sempai, Fudo Yuji! I'll be right back down after I figure out what to wear!" She made her way to the back and up the stairs to their appartment leaving her father with his thoughts.

"Hmm, Fudo Yuji... Now where have I heard that name before?" he pondered.

"We're ready to order." a couple called.

"Ah, my pleasure!" Nekoi greeted.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Yuji called as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Okaeri!" Rachel, Lua, and Sakuya, Lua's girlfriend, called in unison as they kept their eyes on the Halo 3 game on the HDTV.

"Okaeri!" Jasmine and Yuki said in unison, while reading a book together on the couch.

"Hey, Yuji!" Crow greeted from the dining table.

Aki sat at the other end with Luca. her hair was slightly longer and her pig tails were more spiraled.

(A/N: This is a supposed future of 5D's, so Luca and Lua are grown up. As for Luca, she now looks like an older Amy from Soul Caliber with green hair)

"Okaeri!" Luca greeted with a smile.

"Okaeri, Yuji," Aki smiled.

"Tadaima, Luca-neechan, Crow-niichan, Kaa-san." Yuji then walked over to give the two women a hug before making his way to the kitchen. "Tadaima, Tou-san!"

At the sink was a young man with black spiky hair with yellow streaks in his hair, shaped like lightning bolts. He had tanned skin, blue eyes, and a yellow line tattoo on his left cheek. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Okaeri, Yuji," Yusei greeted with a smile.

Yuji looked around and saw that three people from their family were missing.

"Where's Uncle Jack, Hattori-san, and Carly-neechan?" Yuji inquired.

"Jack and Carly are still on that job they accepted a few days ago," Crow answered.

"And Hattori-kun is away in Tokyo, doing some business," Luca added.

Yuji nodded, "Then I'll be out in a minute once I get set up for Sunday."

"Something planned, Onii-sama?" Yuki asked.

"I've got a date."

"Say what?!" Rachel, Lua, and Sakuya shouted their attention focused on Yuji.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Aki smiled.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Crow grinned.

Yuji blushed, "Yumi..."

"Your kohai from school?" Luca beamed.

"Yeah. We're going out this Sunday."

"Called it!" Rachel cheered.

Yusei nodded approvingly, "That's good, Yuji. So get ready, cuz dinner's almost ready."

"Hai!" Yuji then made his way to his room, contemplating on what to wear for his date.

* * *

Sunday...

Yuji pulled up to "My Pleasure" on his Ebon Vajin and removed his helmet. He was dressed in a black button-down shirt that had an image of the Monkey King, rocking out with an electric guitar, embroidered on the back of his shirt, black jeans, with a chain around his waist, and shoes. He hefted his body off his bike and walked towards the front entrance, sliding the wooden door open.

"Oh, welcome," Nekoi greeted from the bar, "What'll you be havin'?"

"Actually," Yuji spoke, "I'm here to pick up a friend."

Nekoi grinned, "Ah, so you must be Yuji! The kid who's stolen my daughter's heart!"

"You're Yumi's father?" Yuji assumed.

"Omura Nekoi," he introduced, shaking Yuji's hand. he then got a quick look at Yuji's face and his eyes widened with disbelief. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a Fudo Yusei, by any chance, would ya?"

"You know Otou-san?" Yuji blinked.

Nekoi almost choked on his cigarette, "You're Fudo's kid?!" Yuji nodded. "Oh this is too much," Nekoi laughed, "My little girl's fallen for the Dueling Prince!"

Yumi came down from the rear stares, hearing her father' laughter. She was dressed in a red sweater, jean skirt, and beige boots. "Hey dad, what's so funny?" She saw Yuji and her smile widened, "Yuji-sempai!"

"Hi, Yumi," Yuji greeted with a smile.

Nekoi chuckled, "Yumi, you should've told me your date's the son of the Duel King!"

Yumi's eyes widened, "Sempai, your dad's THE Fudo Yusei?!!"

"That was a long time ago," Yuji dismissed with a blush, "He actually thought people would forget about that."

"Not when the Fortune Cup was a big time in Dueling History," Nekoi laughed, "I was in the audience during that time and the duels he was in was the stuff of legend." Nekoi sighed, "Ah, "The Shooting Star of Satellite". Now those were the days." He then patted Yuji on the shoulder, "Best of luck on your date today, kids. And try not to be late when you come home."

"OK, dad," Yumi smiled as she took Yuji's hand, "Let's go, Sempai!"

"Hai, Yumi," Yuji smiled as they left the restaurant and departed via the Ebon Vajin.

* * *

Yuji and Yumi were at the movie theater, figuring out what to watch.

"How about that one?" Yumi pointed to a horror flick.

"Sure," Yuji nodded. As they walked in, they didn't notice three females close behind them.

"I still don't see why we have to follow them," Jasmine complained.

"Well, it's not like we're spying on them," Rachel said, "We're just going to see a movie."

"But this is Onii-sama's date, and we shouldn't interfere," Yuki explained.

"And I repeat: We're just going to see a movie."

"For that, why are you here when Yuki and I could be on our own date?" Jasmine said indignantly.

"I wanted to see the new zombie movie that came out."

"You just want to spy on them," Jasmine deadpanned.

"Details, details," Rachel waved off as she ran into the theater.

"(Sigh) That girl's gonna be the death of me."

"Don't worry about it," Yuki assured, "You should know that once Rachel is set on something, she won't stop." She then took Jasmine's hand and gave a small smile, "Let's just go in and enjoy the movie, OK?"

A smile also appeared on Jasmine's face, "Alright, Yuki!"

So, the movie went on for about an hour and a half. Yumi would fake a scream and embrace Yuji's arm and the boy blushed whenever a scary part came up. Rachel laughed at the victims that were eaten alive or killed in some other fashion. Jasmine had an arm around Yuki's shoulders and they cuddled into each other.

Their second destination was an ice cream parlor. Yuji and Yumi shared a chocolate and hot fudge sundae. A few tables away from them, Jasmine and Yuki shared a vanilla sundae with hot fudge and sprinkles. Rachel had a double cone of chocolate and vanilla with sprinkles.

Yuji and Yumi went into an arcade, on Yumi's request, and played a few rounds of "Street Fighter X". Rachel was going wild with "Time Crisis: Nexus" while Jasmine and Yuki played "Marvel X Capcom 7".

(A/N: This is the future so I just added some games for the story).

* * *

2 Hours later...

"That was awesome," Yumi sighed, while stretching out her arms. She and Yuji walked out of the arcade and some of the game were smoking from stress on the controls.

"You're very good at video games," Yuji complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself," she returned with a smile.

"Having a sparring partner, like Rachel, helps."

"Now that you mention it, I could have sworn I heard Rachel-sempai laughing back in the arcade." Yuji could only shrug. "By the way, we've only gone to places that I know. Isn't there somewhere that you wanna go, Yuji-sempai?"

Yuji took a minute to ponder about where he can take Yumi. He then broke his concentrating face with a smile. "I know just the place."

* * *

Yuji and Yumi arrived at a certain location on the Ebon Vajin. But Yumi couldn't see since she was blindfolded.

"Ne, Yuji-sempai, are we here?" the girls asked excitedly.

Yuji got off his bike and removed his date's blindfold. "Open your eyes," he answered.

Yumi slowly opened her eyes to see a lush green park surrounded by trees and a crystal clear lake in the center of the park.

"Yuji-sempai... It's amazing!" Yumi gasped.

"My mother took me here when i was young. How about a boat ride," Yuji offered.

"You bet," she beamed.

The two rented a boat and Yuji paddled out to the center of the lake. Rachel, Jasmine, and Yuki were on the shore watching them.

"It's kind of romantic, don't you think?" Rachel sighed.

"I'm not too good with open water," Jasmine shuddered.

"But you're fine with the pool at home."

"There's a difference!"

"It's good to see Onii-sama happy like this," Yuki smiled.

Back on the lake...

"So, Yuji-sempai, what are your parents like," Yumi asked.

"Well," Yuji started, "Tou-san is super smart and trained me in dueling since I was, practically, a baby. Kaa-san is very powerful, but very kind as well."

"What do you mean 'powerful'?"

"Oh, she's a psychic."

"What's her name," Yumi inquired.

"Izayoi Aki."

"Your mom is THE Izayoi AKI?! The woman who was once revered and feared as the "Black Rose Witch"?!"

"They were all just a bunch of bigots," Yuji frowned.

"How did your mom deal with that kind of abuse?"

"Before my parents met, my mother was very distrusting of people due to abuse from her own parents. Her psychic powers manifested when she was little and many people were afraid of her. She joined an organization called the Arcadia Movement when she was a teenager. After that, she and Tou-san dueled fiercely during the Fortune Cup. The dueled again a while after that, and they later fell in love,"

Yumi started tearing up from the story. "That's... so beautiful."

"A while after the W.R.P.G., my parents settled down and Yuki and I were born."

"So where did you lean how to use a sword?"

"Oh, Uncle Jack taught me."

"Uncle Jack?"

"Jack Atlas."

Yumi bugged, "You mean that Fudo Yusei and THE Jack Atlas are BROTHERS?!!"

Yuji shook his head. "No, that's just what we call him. He more like my godfather."

"Sounds like the interesting family." She then had another thought, "So that means that Jasmine-sempai is Jack's daughter?" Yuji nodded. "Who are Rachel-sempai's parents?"

"Crow Hogan."

"You mean "Crow the Black Bullet"?!" Yuji nodded again. "What about her mother?" Yuji then looked down at the boat's floor. "Sempai?"

"It's... not my story to tell," he sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Yumi apologized.

"Well, let's get back. It's getting late."

Yuji then paddled back to shore and took her home on the Ebon Vajin. They didn't notice, however, that several figures were following them from the rooftops. As Yuji sped down the street, several needles came raining down on the pair.

"Kyaaa," Yumi screamed.

"What's going on?!" Yuji yelled.

He then popped a wheelie and the bike screeched to a halt in front of them was a tall, lanky man wearing a white leather jacket and pants, and had long black hair, and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Yo," the man greeted sinisterly.

"Who are you, and what do you want," Yuji demanded.

"You don't need to know who we are," the man dismissed. "As for what we want... We want that fancy belt of yours, _Faiz_."

Yuji's eyes widened with horror as Yumi was as equally surprised.

"Y-Yuji-sempai..." she stuttered. "What does he mean?"

Before Yuji could answer the question, an Orphenoch, that looked like a spider, appeared behind them, armed with a spiked chakrum.

"Yumi, run," Yuji ordered.

"I'm too scared, sempai..."

The spider Orphenoch shot webbing from its mouth and ensnared Yumi, pulling her off the Ebon Vajin and into its arms.

"Sempai!"

"No, Yumi!!" Yuji called. He charged at the man with sword drawn and slashed down, but the man merely blocked with a forearm and kicked Yuji in the gut, sending him flying into a store's window.

"Ha ha ha ha," the man laughed, "If you wanna see your girlfriend again, bring the belt to the docks in Satellite at midnight. I'll be waiting." The man disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Yuji crawled out from the broken window and growled.

"Damn it..." he cursed. He then took out his phone and dialed a number. "This is agent Faiz. We have a situation..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Uh-oh, Yumi has been kidnapped! What's going to happen to her? Who is the man that ambushed Yuji? Is he after more than Faiz's belt? What is Yuji gonna do about it? Find out next time! R+R everyone! I would really appreciate it!

Next Episode: "333 Delta!"


	5. 333 Delta

Episode 5: 333 Delta

_As Yuji sped down the street, several needles came raining down on the pair. _

_"Kyaaa," Yumi screamed._

_"What's going on?" Yuji yelled._

_He then popped a wheelie and the bike screeched to a halt in front of them was a tall, lanky man wearing a white leather jacket and pants, and had long black hair, and an eye patch over his left eye._

_"Yo," the man greeted sinisterly._

_"Who are you, and what do you want," Yuji demanded._

_"You don't need to know who we are," the man dismissed. "As for what we want... We want that fancy belt of yours, Faiz."_

_Yuji's eyes widened with horror as Yumi was as equally surprised._

_"Y-Yuji-sempai..." she stuttered. "What does he mean?"_

_Before Yuji could answer the question, an Orphenoch, that looked like a spider, appeared behind them, armed with a spiked chakrum._

_"Yumi, run," Yuji ordered._

_"I'm too scared, sempai..."_

_The spider Orphenoch shot webbing from its mouth and ensnared Yumi, pulling her off the Ebon Vajin and into its arms._

_"Sempai!"_

_"No, Yumi!" Yuji called. He charged at the man with sword drawn and slashed down, but the man merely blocked with a forearm and kicked Yuji in the gut, sending him flying into a store's window._

_"Ha ha ha ha," the man laughed, "If you wanna see your girlfriend again, bring the belt to the docks in Satellite at midnight. I'll be waiting." The man disappeared as quickly as he appeared._

_Yuji crawled out from the broken window and growled._

_"Damn it..." he cursed. He then took out his phone and dialed a number. "This is agent Faiz. We have a situation..."_

* * *

Opening Theme - **Justifaiz**

Multiple pixels merge together to resemble Kamen Rider Faiz.

Scene shifts to the Ebon Vajin in it's Battle Mode as Two red lines vertically go across the screen to show eight frames of Faiz in different poses.

_Hirogau uchukyuno naka Can you feel?_  
The widening space, Can you feel?

Yuji stands back to back with Kamen Rider Faiz, looking to each other from opposite directions.

_Chiisa na hoshino hanashiwo shiyo_  
Let's talk about the star.

Jasmine walks through the street and turns to look through a window, only to see Kamen Rider Kaixa in her reflection looking back at her.

_Tell me the truth, shinjitetami naika?_  
Tell me the truth, don't you want to believe?

Three Orphenochs, resembling a humanoid horse, a crane, and a lion, stand back to back in a delta formation prepared to fight against rogue Orphenochs.

_Kuzureao wo to shitteru_  
I know it's falling apart even more.

Rachel is seen with Kamen Rider Delta and the two wave hello, while Rachel wears a large smile on her face.

_Kanashimiwo, kurikaeshi_  
The pain, just turn it back.  
_Bokurawa doko e yukuno daro?_  
Where am I going to go?

Faiz fights an Orphenoch, resembling a dragon, with his handle bar energy sword. The two jump back and Faiz charges at the Dragon Orphenoch.

_Imma hitori hitori no mune no naka,_  
Now within one's own heart,  
_Mewo samaseda, Time to go!_  
Open your eyes, Time to go!

Four Orphenochs, resembling a crocodile, a lobster, a mantis, and the Dragon Orphenoch charge at Faiz, Kaxa and Delta.

_Tsuyokuaru tameni_  
For the sake of being strong.

Faiz speeds down the streets on the Ebon Vajin and arrives next to Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Aki on their D-Wheels.

_Matta mamoru koto to tataku koto,_  
Either to protect or to fight,

Yumi is then surrounded by a flock of blue winged butterflies as the scene shifts to a large Orphenoch with horns charges at Faiz.

_Jiremunwa owaranai hashirisusuketemo,_  
The dilemma will never end, even if your runt,

Faiz attaches the Faiz Pointer to his leg and presses ENTER on his phone, allowing the red photon energy to travel to his leg, and leaps into the air. The photon energy drill appeared and Faiz jumped into it with his right foot extended out to kick, facing the camera as a bright light red light shines, entering into the Title Card.

(The) End Justifiaz The Means!

**Kamen Rider 555D's**

* * *

Smart Brain HQ...

Aki ran through the halls to the infirmary, and found her son Yuji being bandaged up by a young woman with long black hair, gold eyes, and wearing a doctor's coat.

"Yuji!" Aki called as she ran to the bed.

Yuji turned to see his mother at the door and gave a weak smile, "Kaa-san..."

Aki quickly pulled her son into a hug, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Before he could answer, Yusei, Jasmine, Yuki, Rachel and Crow came bursting through the door, with Nekoi following behind.

"Yuji, what happened?" Nekoi demanded, "Where's Yumi?"

Yuji hung his head down, "Gomen... Omura-san. I was bringing Yumi home, when we were attacked by monsters."

Nekoi looked at Yuji strangely, "Monsters?"

"They're called Orphenochs, Nekoi," Yusei clarified as he and Crow enterd the room.

Yuki walked over to her brother and held him tightly, "Gomenasai, Onii-sama. I should've been more aware of what was going to happen."

Yuji shook his head, "It's not your fault, Yuki. I didn't keep my guard up."

"But still," Nekoi interjected, "Who would want to kidnap my daughter?"

"It's not Yumi they're after," Jasmine corrected.

"Then who?"

"I believe I can answer that."

Everyone looks to the door and see Haruaki. "How are you feeling, Yuji-kun?"

"I'm feeling better, Shachou, thanks to Shino-san."

"Luckily, you didn't have many injuries," Shino smiled, "So it was easy to heal you, Yuji-kun."

"Glad to hear it," Haruaki smiled before casting a serious look. "So, what do the assailants want?"

Yuji returned the serious look with one of his own, "They want Faiz's belt."

Silence hit the room like a ton of bricks.

Jasmine was the first to speak, "Faiz's belt..."

Haruaki gave a thoughtful look, "Whoever we're dealing with is certainly ambitious."

Rachel put her hands to her waist, "Hah! Well, good luck to them, cuz there's no way they're gonna get Faiz's belt! Right, Yu-chan?" Yuji didn't answer. "Yu-chan?"

Yuki looked at her twin questionably, "Onii-sama, What's wrong?"

Yuji was silent before answering, "I don't know what to do, Yuki, but Yumi's in trouble and I only have until midnight to save her." He quickly got up and walked out of the infirmary, before anyone could say a word.

"Yuji, wait," Aki pleaded, before Yusei put a hand on his shoulder, stopping her. "Yusei?"

"Let him go," Yusei advised, "He knows what he's doing."

Crow gave a thumb's up, "Yeah! The kid's tough! Just like his old man!"

Aki wasn't convinced. "But what if he gets ambushed? Or hurt? Or killed!"

Haruaki turned to the girls, "Yuki-kun, Jasmine-kun, Rachel-kun, could you follow Yuji-kun from a distance? If he gets into trouble, you can step in."

The teen girls saluted, "Yes Sir!" and left the infirmary.

Haruaki then turned to Nekoi, "Now, Omura-san, I think an explanation is in order," he said as he guided the pub owner to his office.

Crow, Aki, and Yusei were left in the infirmary with Shino.

"Yusei," Aki spoke, "I'm worried."

"I understand, Aki," Yusei nodded, "But they're strong kids. They'll be watching each other's backs."

At this time, Stardust Dragon's spirit rose emerged from Yusei's body, in the form of an old, but muscular, man with long silver hair and yellow eyes, wearing silver armor.

"Fear not, Aki-sama," Stardust assured, "The younglings are strong."

(A/N: Stardust Dragon's seiyuu would be Nakata Joji)

Then Black Rose appeared out of Aki's body, in the form of a beautiful woman with black hair in two buns and braids, red eyes, and wearing a crimson red dress under black armor.

"That's right, Aki," Rose added. "After all, he IS your son."

(A/N: Black Rose Dragon's seiyuu would be Yukino Satsuki)

Aki nodded and surrendered to the dragons' logic. That still didn't mean she wasn't worried.

* * *

Satellite Harbor, 11:00 P.M., inside an abandoned warehouse...

The kidnapper was sitting on a crate, waiting for Yuji to show up. He held a manic grin on his face. On another crate, sat a young man, wearing a cap and headphones, listening to rap music and making origami cranes.

"Almost time," the man snickered.

Yumi was hanging from a crane, wrapped in chains.

"Why are you doing this?" she called from above. "What did Yuji-sempai ever to you?"

"I tell you!" the man yelled back. "He's been killing off our comrades!"

Yumi's eyes widened, but she shook her head, "You're lying! Sempai wouldn't hurt anyone!"

The man looked to the door of the warehouse and sneered, "Then why don't you ask him yourself."

Yumi turned her body slightly to face the door and saw Yuji. He was dressed in a black bodysuit, dark blue armored gloves and boots, and a medal of a black "S" and a silver "B" rested on the left side of his chest. He was carrying a briefcase that had Smart Brain's logo.

"Yuji-sempai!" she exclaimed happily.

The man grinned, "So. you decided to show up."

"I have the belt," Yuji said, holding up the briefcase.

"Toss it to the center of the room."

Yuji did as told and slid the brief case on the floor. "You got what you want, now let her go!"

The man laughed maniacally, "Unfortunately, it's not that simple, kid!"

That's when dozens of Orphenochs emerged from the shadows and surrounded Yuji. They were different species of insects and they glared at Yuji with murderous intent.

"Yuji-sempai!" Yumi gasped.

"Double cross, big surprise..." Yuji muttered.

"See, we've got orders to kill you, too," the leader grinned before snapping his fingers.

The insectoid Orphenochs charged at Yuji, ready to reduce him to ashes. However, Yuji unsheathed a katana from out of nowhere and began slashing away at the Orphenochs, sparks flying off their bodies. The katana's steel was apparently strong if it was able to hack of some limbs.

"What are you dumb-asses doing?" the man yelled, "He's just a fucking human!"

Yuji blocked another strike to his head from a Wasp Orphenoch's stinger and slashed off another arm. "Actually, you should get your facts straight," he grinned. He thrust his palm forward and sent a blast of psychic energy at a few Orphenochs, hurling them into several crates.

"What the fuck?" the leader cursed.

Yuji sheathed his sword and pulled out his duel disk and slapped it on. He then drew a card and placed it on the Monster Card Zone. "I Summon **Great Shogun Shien!**" A ring of fire exploded from the ground and Shien emerged from the flames. Shien drew his sword and began cutting down Orphenochs, left and right.

"Your a Psychic Duelist!"

"Got that right," Yuji grinned as he placed more cards. "I Summon **Zanji**, **Irou**, **Nisashi**, and **Yaichi** of the **Six Samurai!**" The Samurai monsters emerged from their own portals of light, darkness, wind, and water, respectively, and charged into battle. Nisashi and Irou hacked and slashed with their swords while Zanji attacked with his naginata. Yaichi stood at a distance, sniping Orphenochs with his yumi and arrows. However, the more Orphenochs they fought back, more showed up to take their place. It was a literal swarm. Unfortunately, the Samurai monsters were overtaken and they shattered into shards of light, leaving Yuji and Shien in a corner.

The insect Orphenochs slowly closed in on the two samurai as the leader jumped in front of them, with his casual grin.

"Looks like you need a lesson in manners," he sneered before snapping his fingers. The chain holding Yumi snapped and she plummeted to the concrete floor below.

"Kyaaa!" she screamed.

"NO!" Yuji screamed.

All of a sudden, a bike crashed through the the front door and another crashed through the window, the rider catching the falling Yumi. The other bike ran through several Orphenochs, breaking the ring around Yuji and Shien.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" the leader exploded.

The moonlight from the broken window shun down on the bikes, revealing the X-Basher and Beast Slinger. Their drivers were Jasmine, Rachel, and Yuki in the X-Basher's side car.

Jasmine wore a dark purple bodysuit with gold armored gloves and matching boots, a gold "X" stamped in the center of her chest, and the "SB" medal on her left breast. Around her waist was a familiar silver and yellow belt. Strapped to her back was her claymore.

Rachel wore a black tube top and black skirt, with an orange vest and matching gloves and boots. The "SB" emblem was also on her vest. Around her waist was silver belt with a delta symbol on the front, and a camcorder attached to the right side of the belt.

Yuki wore a blue tank top, combat boots, and ripped jean shorts. A pair of Desert Eagles hung from the holsters underneath her arms.

"Jasmine, Rachel, Yuki!" Yuji exclaimed, "You're here!"

"Of course we are, Yuji," Jasmine said.

"After all," Rachel added, "what are friends for?"

"We are more than that," Yuki said as she got out of the side car and pulled out her Desert Eagles. "We're family, and family always sticks together."

Jasmine pulled out a black phone, with a yellow "X" on it, dialed 9-1-3, and pressed **Enter**.

**"Standing By!"** a deep, mechanical, voice called from the phone.

"Henshin!" Jasmine called as she inserted the phone into her belt's open front compartment

**"Complete!"**

Yellow lines traced along Jasmine's body before she was donned in the armor of Kaixa.

Yumi, still conscious, gasped, "Jasmine-sempai is Kaixa?"

"That's not all," Rachel winked before she out a device, resembling the grip of a gun but had a speaker and antenna like a walkie-talkie. She held it up to her mouth and spoke into it, "Henshin!"

**"Standing By!"** the grip spoke.

Rachel then twirled it around her before attaching it to the camcorder.

**"Complete!"**

White energy streams then stretched out all over his body and made a pattern before there was a flash of light. The Orphenochs all covered their eyes from the bright flash. When the light subsided, they were now looking at another armored figure.

The entire armoured suit was black with the white lines decorating it in an intricate pattern. The shoulders were broad and wing-like and the helmet had a pair of orange eyes. It had antennae too, extending from an inverted triangle on the forehead of the helmet.

Yumi bugged, "You too?"

"You can call me Delta," Rachel waved.

The boy sitting on the crate and looked up. He smirked and walked up to Delta. He held up an origami crane and took a lighter to it, lit it on fire, and dropped to the floor as it burned. "Time to play," he grinned before white markings appeared on his face and turned into the Spider Orphenoch.

"You dumbass!" the leader yelled. "Run, Sawada!"

Sawada didn't hear him as he charged in blindly.

With a fluid motion, Delta took her Delta Blaster in hand and spoke into it again, "Fire."

**"Burst Mode!"**

She aimed and fired at the Spider Orphenoch, releasing a barrage of blasts upon the Orphenoch and causing him to stagger back. Delta then removed the Mission Memory from her belt and slid it into her Delta Blaster. The barrel extended further.

**Ready!"**

"Kick," she commanded.

**"Exceed Charge!"**

She then fired toward the Spider Orphenoch and the blast turned into cone which paralyzed him. Delta leaped into the air and extended her foot, flying into the cone. It drilled into the Orphenoch and Delta from behind. The Spider Orphenoch exploded in blue flames and crumbled to dust as a glowing delta symbol hung over the ashes and disappeared.

Kaixa took advantage of the situation and drew her claymore in her right hand and her Kaixa Blaygun in her left. She opened fired on more Orphenochs, resulting in their quick destruction. It turned into a slaughter fest as Kaixa began blasting and chopping off heads with her two weapons.

During the confusion Yuki jumped into a crowd of Orphenochs and began popping off their heads as well, using bullets specially made for killing Orphenochs. When she finished, she took the briefcase and ran over to her brother. "Onii-sama, I have your gear."

Yuji took off his duel disk and Shien disappeared. He opened the case and strapped the belt to his waist. "Arigato, Yuki," he nodded before he opened the phone, dialed 5-5-5 and pressed **Enter**.

**"Standing By!"**

Yuji closed the phone and held it in the air. "Henshin!" he called before inserting it into his belt.

**"Complete!"**

**Music - "Dead or Live"**

Red lines spread all over his body and in a flash of crimson light he was donned in a suit of powered armor. Its main colouring was black with a silver chest plate. The bodysuit and armor sported the same red lines which had appeared on his body prior to the transformation. Around his forearms were metal bands and the same bands were around his lower legs. A port was set on his right leg. His fingertips were also covered in armor. The shoulders were rounded and his helmet sported a large pair of yellow eyes and a pair of antennae.

Yumi's eyes widened at the revelation that her seniors were the Riders of Duel Academy that she's heard so much about. She was especially surprised to find out that Yuji was Faiz.

Yuki then tossed a black and red watch to Faiz and he caught it. "What's this?" he asked.

"A new weapon that Otou-sama just completed," Yuki answered. "He wanted to give it to you, but you ran off before he could say anything."

Yuji sweat-dropped under his helmet. "Arigato..." he said before snapping the watch onto his left wrist and got some distance between himself and the Orphenochs and slipped the Mission Memory into his Faiz Pointer before attaching it to his leg.

**"Ready!"**

Before anything else, he slid the Mission Memory on the watch out and slid it onto the Faiz Phone.

**"Complete!"**

The red photon streams on his suit flashed before turning silver and then his chest plate split open and relocated to his shoulders to reveal a red core and circuitry on his chest. The yellow eyes also turned to red.

There were a few more Orphenochs hanging around and Faiz was planning to fish them off with one hit... at least that what it would look like.

Faiz opened his phone and pressed **Enter**.

**"Exceed Charge!"**

He then pressed a button on the watch and activated it.

**"Start Up!"**

Faiz then disappeared from sight. The Orphenochs looked around but didn't notice as several red energy cones appeared above them before they dropped down and impaled them. The Orphenochs howled out before they exploded and crumbled to dust.

**"Time Out!"**

Faiz then reappeared and looked toward the leader.

**"Deformation!"**

Faiz's suit shifted back to it's default setting.

The leader was pissed now. A bunch of kids just took out his entire force in just a few minutes.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he roared as white marking appeared on his face and he shifted to his Orphenoch form. It was the same height as his human form, had gray, insect-like limbs, gray organic armor, covering his body, and he had four arms with hands with sharp claws. His head was also insectoid, like a mantis, and he had large insect wings. Two horns protruded from his head to look like a crescent moon sticking out of his head. Meet the Mantis Orphenoch.

"I'm gonna rip you to pieces," the Mantis Orphenoch hissed before flying at Faiz and the others.

However, the Ebon Vajin, in it's Battle Mode, flew through the door and opened fired on the Mantis Orphenoch with its gatling wheel. When it set down, Yuji took his original Mission Memory and slid into the handle bar of his robot bike.

**"Ready!"**

Faiz pulled out the handle a glowing red blade extended from it. Yuji readied himself as the Mantis Orphenoch charged and swung his scythe arms. Faiz and the Mantis Orphenoch parried each other's blows and danced around each other, carefully dodging one another's strikes. Faiz ducked a strike and struck the Mantis Orphenoch with an upward slash, sending sparks flying. But the Orphenoch barely budged.

"Ha ha ha," the Mantis Orphenoch laughed. "My skin is the strongest of any Orphenoch in the world! That shitty little sword of yours can't cut me!"

Faiz was about to strike again when swarms of soldiers stormed into the warehouse. They wore black bodysuits, matching boots and gloves, and wore large black helmets. They were also armed with assault rifles.

"Che," the Mantis Orphenoch scoffed, "Guess we'll have to finish this later." He then pointed a scythe hand at Faiz, "Listn up, Faiz! The name is Nnoitora Jiruga! Remember it, cuz that's the last name you'll know before you die!" The Mantis Orphenoch opened his wings and flew out the top sky light, vanishing from sight.

**End Music**

Faiz deactivated his armor and Yuji was left in his place. He then walked up to Yumi and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said, still holding her.

Yumi returned the hug with her own, "Thanks to you, Yuji-sempai."

"C'mon, let's get out of here. I'm sure you want some answers."

* * *

After the incident, Yuji and the others went back to Smart Brain HQ. When the teenagers returned, Yumi saw her father and ran to hug him.

"Daddy!" she beamed.

"Yumi!" Nekoi cried, "I was so worried about you!" He then looked over to Yuji, "Thank you, Yuji!"

Yuji shool his head, "It was nothing, Omura-san."

"Guess what dad," Yumi said excitedly, "Yuji-sempai is Faiz!"

Nekoi nodded, "Akai-san filled me in on everything."

Haruaki was at his desk, "So, you must be Omura Yumi-kun, no?"

Yumi bowed, "Yes sir, and it's nice to meet you."

Haruaki returned the greeting. "I suppose you want to know what's going on in Neo Domino City."

"Yeah. Like what those bug guys were."

Music - **"Truth" **(Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2)

"The beings that attacked you are known as Orphenochs."

"Orphenochs?" the Omuras parroted.

Haruaki nodded, "They are humans who are born with a unique gene in their DNA that allows them to revive when they experience death for the first time."

Yumi gasped, "You mean... they're already..."

Haruaki nodded, "Orphenochs are deceased humans. Once they become an Orphenoch, they can assume a kind of animalistic form, varying between each individual. They also become faster and stronger than they were when they were simply human. They gain heightened senses, as well as developing strong psychic shield around their mind. Orphenochs also have the power to sire other humans, turning them into Orphenochs as well."

Yumi gulped, "You mean like vampires...?"

Haruaki chuckled, "In a sense. But the sired humans are not always lucky. If a sired human fails in becoming an Orphenoch, then the alternative is to die, reduced to ashes."

Yumi and her father paled. Yuo either become an Orphenoch or you're dead. Can it get any worse?

"And it gets worse," Haruaki sighed, "An Orphenoch's body changes so rapidly that their body can't keep up with such a transformation. Many of our scientists consider Orphenochs a part of human evolution that comes with a price. Those unlucky to be unable to adapt to the rapid change end up being reduced to ashes themselves."

Yumi was shedding tears now. She was horrified of how Orphenochs were doomed to such a fate. "That's... just horrible," she sobbed.

"Unfortunately, it's a rare genetic trait that is born in few humans so it's almost impossible to treat or reverse. But there are some things that we've learned."

The Omuras raised their heads at this.

"Legend speaks of a "King" among the Orphenochs. It is said that he is able to reverse the break down of Orphenoch bodies, thus saving lives. That why the Gears were created, in order to protect the Orphenoch King and other Orphenochs that wish to hold on to their humanity. They are also meant to punish rogue Orphenochs who attack humans indiscriminately."

Yumi beamed, "So Sempai-tachi are like real-life superheroes!"

Yuji and the others sweat-dropped,

Haruaki laughed at the girls innocence, "I suppose they can be considered as such, considering they protect both humans and Orphans."

"Orphans?"

"It's a codename given to Orphenochs under our protection. We call the other Orphenochs, that attack humans "Rogues." Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Haruaki looked to Yuji and the girls, "And you all can file your reports in the morning. It's late, so it's best to get some sleep."

"Yes, sir!" Yuji and the others saluted.

So everyone left Haruaki's office and headed home.

* * *

Yuji was with Yumi outside 'My Pleasure." He volunteered to escort the Omuras, so the kidnapping incident doesn't get repeated.

"Gomen, Yumi," Yuji sighed.

Yumi blinked, "Sorry? Why?"

"I've kept being Faiz a secret from you, and you got kidnapped as a result."

Yumi took Yuji's hands and stared into his sapphire-like blue eyes. "Yuji-sempai," she said, "You're a superhero. Secret identities are supposed to be secret." She giggled, "Don't you read comics?"

Yuji blinked, "You mean you're not mad?"

She shook her head, "Just surprised that my boyfriend is a superhero."

"Well, that's good," Yuji sighed. His eyes widened when he thought back to what he heard a second ago. "Wait what-"

He didn't get to finish as Yumi pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around her neck. Yuji was caught off and didn't know how to react. He relaxed and closed his eyes, surrendering to the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. They stood like that for a minute before Yumi broke the kiss. "I'll see you at school," she winked before running to the front door of the pub. She waved and Yuji waved back, with a blush and smile on his face.

Yuji mounted the Ebon Vajin and sped down the street, heading home. Yumi could've sworn she heard Yuji screaming "WOOHOO!" Yumi giggled as she went inside.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Nnoitora Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. I just thought he would make a good Orphenoch. Please R+R guys! I could REALLY use feedback.

Next Episode: "Soul of the Beast!"


	6. Soul of the Beast

Episode 6: Soul of the Beast!

It was a weekend and Yumi really had nothing to do. She sighed in her bed as she looked out the window, bored out of her mind. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She got up from her bed and opened it to see her father.

"What's up, dad?" she smiled.

"Thought I'd let you know that Yuji's downstairs, in the restaurant," Nekoi replied.

Yumi's face lit up like a candle, "Really?" She then slammed the door, hurrying to get changed. Nekoi shook his head in amusement as he walked to the office to go through some files.

Inside her room, Yumi rummaged through piles of clothes. Once she was satisfied with what she had on, she smiled and made her way down stairs.

Down in the "My Pleasure" restaurant, Yuji sat at the bar with a glass of orange juice in his hands. He didn't notice a pair of hands covering his face, blocking his sight.

"Huh? Who turned out the lights?" He then felt something soft push against his back and his body stiffened.

"Guess who?" a female voice giggled from behind him.

Yuji recognized the voice and smiled, "Yumi."

Yumi restored Yuji's sight and hugged him from behind, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So, what's up?" she asked.

She was wearing a red turtle neck, a jean skirt, and beige Timberland boots

Yuji turned his head to face her, "Well I was wondering if you..." He trailed off as he noticed Yumi's impressive chest, staring back at him square in the face, and he turned red and tried to look away._ 'Boy, oh boy... First-years are getting big these days...' _he thought.

"I'm a C-Cup."

Yuji sputtered, "W-Wait a sec...! Did I say something that I don't remember saying."

"Because you were checking out my boobs," Yumi blushed.

"Yeah, but I wasn't thinking anything like that," he blushed as he turned away from Yumi's face.

"Not at all?" she asked childishly, "Not even a little?"

Yuji tried to explain himself rapidly, "Well, I'd be lying if I said nothing, but- No! Must stop! Not a hentai!"

Yumi giggled, "You're so cute, Yuji-sempai!"

Yuji sweat-dropped, _'This coming from her...'_ He then relaxed and changed the topic. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and meet my family."

Yumi blinked, "Your family?"

Yuji nodded, "Yuki and the others are over at Smart Brain right now. Tou-san, Kaa-san, and Luca-neesan work there, so I was wondering if you would like to meet them."

Yumi's eyes sparkled, "You mean I get to meet Fudo Yusei AND Izayoi Aki?" Yuji nodded. "I am SO IN!"

Yuji and Yumi rode on the Ebon Vajin to Smart Brain's main building. Yuji was a special operative so Yumi got easy clearance. Yuji and Yumi came across Jasmine, Yuki, and Rachel who were sitting in the lobby.

Rachel looked up to see them and smiled. "Hey, you made it!"

Jasmine and Yuki got up from their seats. "Ready to head downstairs?" Jasmine asked.

Yumi blinked, "Downstairs? But isn't this the lobby?"

Rachel laughed while Jasmine and Yuki giggled. Yumi was even more confused.

"Let's go to the elevator," Yuji advised.

Yumi complied and the teens made their way to one of the many elevators. When they got inside, Rachel, Jasmine, and Yuki quickly took hold of the rails while Yuji walked up to the button. He pressed most off them as if he was typing out a code. When he finished, a panel opened from under the buttons to reveal a lever.

Yuji took hold of the lever and looked to Yumi, "You may wanna hold onto the railing."

"Huh? Why?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" Jasmine panicked.

Yumi shrugged and took hold of the railing.

"Going down," Yuji said as he pulled the lever down.

"So where does this-KYAAAAA!" Yumi screamed before she could finish her question as the elevator dropped like a rock to unknown depths.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Jasmine cried, literally.

"WOOHOO! FASTER, FASTER!" Rachel pleaded at the top of her lungs.

Apparently Rachel got her wish because the elevator began to accelerate. After a few more seconds, the elevator stopped and its doors opened, sprawling Yuji and the girls out to the floor in a heap.

Jasmine crawled out of the pile and kissed the floor, "Thank the Crimson Dragon! Solid ground!"

"What the heck was that?" Yumi groaned as Yuji helped her up.

"One of the best rides on the friggin' planet..." Rachel said in a daze, trying to regain her bearings. "Look at the pretty birdies..."

"I see the elevator needs some more fixing."

The teens turn to see Luca, in a lab coat, walking up to them in a smile.

"For lack of a better word..." Jasmine groaned.

"I'll make sure to work on it," Luca nodded. "It's nice to see you guys down here." She looks to Yumi, "And it's nice to finally meet you, Yumi-chan. I'm Luca."

Yumi blushed at how beautiful Luca was. "I-It's nice to meet you, Luca-san. I'm Omura Yumi," she bowed.

Luca giggled, "Cute, and polite." She turned to Yuji, "You've made a good choice, Yuji-kun."

Yuji blushed, "Luca-neesan... You're embarrassing me..."

Luca giggled again, "Sorry. Well, Yumi-chan, I'd like to welcome you to Smart Brain's Research & Development Division!"

Luca and the teens walked to a conveyor belt on the floor and were carried through a hall, with walls consisting of windows. Yumi saw all the kinds of experiments that were going on in the rooms. Yumi saw Orphenochs of different forms using their powers, Smart Troopers testing different weapons, and other activities. Her eyes widened when she saw Mana in a shooting range testing, what looked like, a high-powered rifle.

"What's Mana-san doing here?" Yumi exclaimed.

"Mana-kun helps in testing Smart Brain's weapons, to see that they're safe for Smart Troopers to use," Luca answered.

"Sugoi!"

Mana shot off another round into an Orphenoch shaped target. She took off her headphones and turned to the window. She saw Yuji and the others and waved. Luca and the others waved back as they proceeded with the tour.

Luca lead the kids into what looked like a giant garage. Towards the center, Yusei and Aki were working on his D-Wheel while Satomi was typing away at a laptop.

"Fudo-sensei," Satomi called, "Everything checks out."

Yusei nodded, "Yosh. We'll take a break here." Yusei looked up to see Yuji and the others and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Thought we'd drop by," Rachel smiled.

Yumi was absolutely star-struck. She was now face to face with two living legends. "Oh my gosh, I think I'm gonna faint," she blushed.

"I assume you're Yumi-chan?" Aki smiled.

Yumi nodded rapidly, "Yes mam! I-I'm Izayoi Yumi... er... I-I mean Omura Yumi!"

Aki giggled, "Just relax. I'm not going to bite."

"Sorry..." Yumi blushed, "It's not everyday I meet celebrities."

"So, you're in Duel Academy?"

Yumi nodded, "Class 2-A. Are you a teacher, too?"

Aki nodded, "I teach class 2-C. I'm off right now, so I decided to help Yusei work on his D-Wheel."

Yusei walked up to Yumi and shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yumi."

Yumi blushed, "Oh my gosh... I'm shaking Fudo Yusei's hand...!"

"Otuo-san is in charge of Smart Brain's Engineering Branch," Yuji informed.

"And Yusei took Satomi-chan as his apprentice," Aki added.

"So Mana-san and Satomi-san work here, too?" Yumi asked.

Satomi nodded, "Hirosaki-san is the one who recruited us."

"Hirosaki-san?"

"Hirosaki Karei-san is Smart Brain's official recruiter," Yuji explained, "She recruits Orphans who still wish to retain their humanity. She also recruits people of vast skill."

Luca turned to Yumi, "Well, we've got one more spot I wanna show you, Yumi-chan."

Yumi nodded and the group walked out of the garage, with Aki and Yusei watching.

"She's a nice girl," Aki smiled.

Yusei nodded, "I can tell she's a good duelist too."

The group entered another room with several monitors and computers. There was also a rectangular window that showed a bigger room that appeared to have no doors or windows.

"This is the training room," Luca introduced, "Operatives use this room to train in hand-to-hand combat and live fire practice." She looked through the window into the battle area and smiled, "Looks like it's already in use."

Inside the battle room, two Orphenochs were doing battle.

One Orphenoch had gray, Greek-style, armor covering his body. On his shoulders were horse heads on the pads. A large gray horse shoe rested on the center of his chest. He wore a horse-shaped helmet that had a horn and white hair cover the back in a vertical line.

The other Orphenoch looked like a gray lion and was muscular. His armor was also a mixture of white and gray, in color. He had a white fur collar around his neck, acting as the mane. He was armed with sharp claws on his fingers and toes and had sharp fangs. He also had a long tail that swished back and forth as he was in a pouncing like stance.

The Lion Orphenoch lunged forward and the Horse Orphenoch side stepped the attack. The Lion Orphenoch turned and spread his hands out to the side, allowing a set of claws to extend from the valley of his knuckles. The Horse Orphenoch saw this and lifted his right hand, as a medieval sword materialized in his hand. The two Orphenochs charged and their weapons clashed, sparks flying from the contact of metal. The Lion Orphenoch swung his claws and the Horse Orphenoch blocked the swift strikes, dancing around each other as one tried to land a blow on the other.

Yumi watched, in awe, at the display of power as Yuji and the others watched with interest. Luca smiled as she read the readings the computer recorded and spoke into a microphone, "OK guys, that's enough."

The two Orphenochs looked up to the window and nodded. They undid their transformations to reveal their human forms.

The Horse Orphenoch was a Haitian American boy who had messy, neck length, black hair with red and silver highlights. He has deep brown eyes and wears small reading glasses. He wore a gray buckled vest, black jeans, studded fingerless gloves, and gray tennis shoes.

The Lion Orphenoch was a boy of Asian descent who had brown shoulder length hair and gold eyes. He wore a sleeveless white shirt that had Smart Brain's logo, a silver dog tag, black cargo pants, and black combat boots.

The Asian boy sighed, "That was a good workout. Don't you think so, Marcus?"

Marcus stretched for a second before replying, "Yup! Would've gone on a little longer and I definitely would've kicked your ass, Leo." He looked to the observation window and saw Yuji and the others and waved.

(A/N: Marcus's seiyuu is Handa Kento and Leo's seiyuu is Peter Ho)

A wall opened up in the combat room and a girl walked in. She had white shoulder length hair, sky blue eyes, and is around Marcus's height. She was dressed in a sleeveless white yukata with sakura designs on it and comes up to her thighs. She also wore a white scarf, white arm sleeves under black arm guards, white leg warmers, and white sandals. She also had an impressive bust, firm and perky C-Cup breasts. In her hands were cans of Tropicana.

"Good work guys," the girl smiled as she handed Marcus and Leo the drinks.

"Thanks, Tsubasa," Leo nodded before taking a swig.

Tsubasa then stood next to Marcus and planted a kiss on his cheek. "So, how's the leg doing?" she asked Marcus.

"Much better," he replied. "Maybe later we can find someplace quiet and you can help make it feel _better_," he suggested while giving the girl a flirtatious wink.

Tsubasa blushed and swatted Marcus upside the back of his head.

"Don't push it buster," Tsubasa warned, "That act is reserved for the special moments."

(A/N: Tsubasa's seiyuu is Mizuki Nana)

Marcus rubbed the back of his head and whispered to Leo, "I love it when she plays hard to get."

Tsubasa shot Marcus with a death glare, "What was that?"

Marcus paled and shook his head in a panic, "Nothin' babe..." Leo shook his head, pitying his friend for his clownish shenanigans.

The three teenagers walked to the entrance of the combat area and took an elevator to the observation room. When they got there, they met up with Luca and the other teens.

"Yumi-chan," Luca spoke, "I'd like you to meet Marcus Amos, Katagiri Tsubasa, and Leonard Maxton. A.k.a. Team Shroud."

The three teens saluted and Yumi bowed.

"I'm Omura Yumi," Yumi introduced, "It's nice to meet you."

"So, you a new recruit?" Leo asked.

Yumi shook her head, "Oh, no, I'm just here on a tour."

"Well, it's nice to have another girl to talk to," Tsubasa smiled.

"So, how did you guys become Orphenochs?"

Marcus, Tsubasa, and Leo looked at each other and Yumi caught what she said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked something so personal," she apologized.

"I died in a car accident," Marcus answered nonchalantly.

"I can't remember," Leo shrugged.

"I fell down the stairs in a park," Tsubasa chirped.

Yumi sweat-dropped, "You fell...?"

"She's a klutz," Leo and Marcus answered in unison, earning them a swat upside the head from Tsubasa.

Marcus rubbed the back of his head, "You see, what happened was..."

_*Flashback 1*_

_Marcus ran through the street in the rain and in a panic. He tripped and fell, his face in the dirt. He got on his knees and stared at his hands, that were soaked with the blood of his brother and girlfriend. He was believed to be dead after the accident that happened two years ago. He was actually in a coma and awoke to find HIS girlfriend in the arms of his own brother. Driven by anger and sorrow, he transformed into the Horse Orphenoch and killed them on the spot. He ran after that._

_"What the hell is happening to me?" Marcus cried to himself. "What the hell am I!"_

_"You've become an Orphenoch. Think of this as a second chance at life."_

_Marcus turned to see a beautiful young woman, dressed in a funeral gown, holding an umbrella over his head. Her veil blocked her eye color but her face was still visible._

_"Who are you?" Marcus asked with uncertainty._

_"Someone who wants to give you a chance at being human again," the girl answered with a smile._

_"How can I trust you?"_

_"Would you rather be in a warm home? Or die out here, in the rain?" she retorted softly. "There is a place where people like you can use your gifts and be appreciated."_

_Marcus thought about his options for a minute... and took the girl's hand._

_*End Flashback 1*_

_*Flashback 2*_

_Tsubasa sat under a bridge, her eyes glazed over with despair. She's been abused by her parents and sister all her life because of her fascination with shinobi. Then she suddenly tripped and broke her neck the other night and miraculously revived. Being tormented by her sister and friends for the last time, Tsubasa transformed into the Crane Orphenoch and slaughtered all the girls, including her sister, in her school's gymnasium. Now she didn't know what to do._

_"Where am I supposed to go..." she sobbed to herself. She didn't expect an answer, since she was alone. Or was she?_

_"Hey," a male voice called._

_Tsubasa turned to the source of the voice behind her and saw a young boy with messy, neck length, black hair with red and silver highlights. He had deep brown eyes and wore small reading glasses and looked at Tsubasa with a soft smile._

_Tsubasa got into a defensive crane stance and asked, "Who are you?"_

_"Someone like you," the boy answered._

_"Like me?"_

_The boy confirmed this by transforming into the Horse Orphenoch and shifted back into his human form. Tsubasa's eyes widened with shock and surprise that someone was could change, like her._

_"Can you show me yours?" the boy asked politely._

_Tsubasa was a little reluctant, but gave into the boy's request and became the Crane Orphenoch._

_"Wow," he boy breathed, "What's a beautiful young lady like you doing under a bridge?"_

_The Crane Orphenoch blushed and shifted to become Tsubasa once more. "I'm not beautiful," she protested, but her blush not fading, "I'm a freak!"_

_The boy walked up to Tsubasa and cupped her cheek gently, turning her to face him._

_"Know what I see?" Tsubasa shook her head. "I see a beautiful little angel who's waiting to break out of her cage and soar to the heavens."_

_Tsubasa blushed even harder. "Would you get to the point?"_

_The boy chuckled, "How about you come with me and work on putting our talents to good use?"_

_Tsubasa quirked an eyebrow, "And what's in it for you?"_

_"Maybe getting to know you a little better," he winked. Tsubasa giggled. "I'm Marcus. What's your name?"_

_"Katagiri Tsubasa."_

_"So beautiful, what's your choice?"_

_Tsubasa answered by taking Marcus's hand._

_*End Flashback 2*_

"And that's how it happened," Tsubasa finished.

Yumi was brought to tears. "That's... so beautiful..." she sobbed.

Marcus locked Tsubasa's fingers with his, "The two of us have been together ever since." He turns to Yuji, "By the way, Yuji, I believe you owe me a rematch."

Rachel got in between the two boys and stared down Marcus, "Not so fast, buddy-boy! I believe you owe ME a rematch! I've come a long way and I'm ready to kick your ass!"

Marcus nodded, "Cool. Then let's take this into the combat room."

Rachel nodded and they took the elevator to the elevator to the combat area. When they got inside, they took their places, a distance away from each other and activated their Duel Disks.

Rachel's was orange with black Monster Card slots and a green glass for the LP counter.

Marcus's Duel Disk was white with blue slots and a red LP counter glass.

**"Duel!"** they both called.

**Rachel: 4000**

**Marcus: 4000**

"Ill start," Marcus called as he drew a card. "I Summon **Magical Exemplar** (1700/1400) in Attack Mode!" A woman in green robes appeared next to Marcus. "Next I play the Field Spell, the **Magical Citadel of Endymion**!" Marcus inserted the card into the field spell slot and the ground began to shake. A giant archaic building rose from the ground and stood behind Marcus, with glowing circles floating above him and Rachel. "This handy little spell gains a Spell Counter every time a Spell Card is played. But since I played one right now, Exemplar gains 2 Spell Counters." Exemplar's necklace began to glow bright and Marcus grinned. "Now I'll activate her Monster Effect and Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand. So say hello to the Tuner Monster, **Night's End Sorcerer **(1300/400)!" This time, a young boy, dressed in a black cloak and holding a scythe, appeared on Marcus's left.

"Wow," Yumi gasped. "Marcus-san is good."

"Marc-kun is good at utilizing Spell Counters," Tsubasa explained.

"It's not over yet," Yuji said.

"Now, it's time for a tune up!" Exemplar and the little sorcerer nodded as they flew into the air. Sorcerer twirled his scythe before turning into 2 green rings and traveled down Exemplar's body. Her body became transparent and 4 orbs of light were visible. While this was happening, Marcus began to chant, _"Oh, holy magics, let your energies flow through this mortal body and bestow upon her the power of Darkness! Synchro Summon! Slice through the shadows, __**Tempest Magician**_(2200/1400)_!" _A pillar of light engulfed the orbs and a new being emerged. She resembled Magical Exemplar but appeared to be more mature, had darker robes, and carried a larger version of Night's End Sorcerer's scythe. "Next I play the Spell card, **Spell Power Grasp**! This lets me add a Spell Counter to one card on the field that can store Spell Counters and I choose my Citadel. The Citadel also gains a Spell Counter since I played a Spell card" The circle above the citadel began to glow brighter. Also, Marcus's deck shuffled itself and another copy of Spell Power Grasp emerged from the deck. "I can also add another copy of Spell Power Grasp from my deck. Next I'll activate Tempest Magician's Monster Effect and discard 1 card from my hand to add a Spell Counter to 1 card on the field, namely Tempest Magician." Marcus sent a random card to the Graveyard and Tempest Magician's scythe began to glow. "Next, I'll activate her second effect and remove all my spell counters on the field to inflict 500 damage to you!" Tempest Magician focused all the Spell counters into her scythe. With a quick "slash", she sent out a blade of energy, striking Rachel but she didn't flinch as her Life Points dropped.

* * *

**Rachel: 2000**

**Marcus: 4000**

* * *

Marcus smirked, "I'll set a card and end my turn." He set the card and the Solid Vision image lay face down.

Rachel smirked back and said, with a toothy grin, "That was your only chance to hit me."

Marcus quirked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Watashi no turn!" Rachel said as he drew her card. "I play the Field Spell, **Gladiatorial Sanctuary of the Elements**!" The citadel crumbled and was replaced by a Colosseum that had 6 pillars surrounding the field in a hexagonal pattern. The pillars were colored red, green, blue, black, purple, and yellow. "As long as this card is on the field, Gladiator Beasts can't be destroyed up to 2 times a turn. Also, a Gladiator Beast that's Normal Summoned is treated as if I summoned it through the effect of another Gladiator Beast. Next I summon **Gladiator Beast Jovian** (2400/600)!" A centaurian figure, wearing Roman armor galloped out of a purple portal and stood by Rachel. But he won't be here for long, cuz I'm gonna play the Quick-Play Spell, **Elemental Storm**! This lets me release Jovian and Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower Gladiator Beasts from my hand or Graveyard and they gain their effects as if they were summoned by a Gladiator Beast. So say hi to Gladiator Beast Jovian and **Gladiator Beast Arcadius **(1700/1300)!" Jovian disappeared and a second Jovian took his place. The second monster that was summoned looked like a female humanoid leopard dressed in gladiator attire. She snarled and flexed her fingers, revealing deadly claws.

Yuji palmed his face, "Oh man, I should've know she was gonna do this..."

"That little fool!" Jasmine exclaimed. "It's too early to use that deck!"

Yumi blinked, "I've never seen those Gladiator Beasts before."

"Oh...This can't be good..." Marcus grimaced.

"It gets worse," Rachel smirked. "Sanctuary increases the ATK and DEF of all Gladiator Beasts by 200 for each different Attribute in the Graveyard."

**Gladiator Beast Jovian**: 2600/800

**Gladiator Beast Arcadius**: 1900/1500

"Battle! Jovian will attack Tempest Magician!"

"Not so fast!" Marcus denied. "Trap Card open! Magic Cylinder! This negates a monster's attack and inflicts damage equal to the monster's ATK."

"Arcadius's Monster Effect activates! When he's Special Summoned through the effect of a Gladiator Beast, you can't activate Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase!"

"Say what?" Marcus exclaimed as his trap went back to its face down position.

Jovian galloped and thrust its spear into Tempest Magician's chest, exploding into dust of light.

"When Jovian destroys a monster, there's no damage. Now I'll have Arcadius attack directly!"

Arcadius grinned and charged at Marcus, slashing Marcus in the arm.

**Rachel: 2000**

**Marcus: 2100**

"Now, at the end of the Battle Phase, I'll return Arcadius to my Deck in order to Special Summon **Gladiator Beast Nero** (2900/1400)!" A ring of fire erupted on the field and a large tiger humanoid, covered in flames and donned with curved horns on his head, emerges and looks down on Marcus, standing at 15 feet tall and wearing Roman armor.

**Gladiator Beast Nero:** 3100/1600

"OH MY GOD, that's a BIG BITCH!" Marcus cried.

"OK, I definitely haven't seen that thing before!" Yumi exclaimed.

"That's because these Gladiator Beasts are new," Yuki explained calmly.

Tsubasa cringed, "Marc-kun is gonna be in for a world of hurt..."

"And that's putting it mildly," Leo quipped.

"Now, Gladiator Beast Nero's Monster Effect activates! When he Special Summoned through the effect of a Gladiator Beast, I can Special Summon 3 Gladiator Beasts from my Deck. So I summon **Gladiator Beast Honorius **(1400/1100)!" Three pillars of light burst from the ground and 3 humanoid doves flew out of them, and perched onto Nero's shoulders.

**Gladiator Beast Honorius: **1600/1300

Yumi blinked, "Doves?"

Jasmine shrugged, "She's a furry after all."

"I heard that!" Rachel screamed, shaking her first at the observation window. "Anyway, I'll end my turn."

Marcus cringed, "OK, I'm gonna have to dig deep for this one. I draw! I Summon Night's End Sorcerer!" Another sorcerer appeared to the field. "Next I play the Spell, Magical Dimension and release my sorcerer to Special Summon **Endymion, the Master Magician** (2700/1700)!" A gold casket rose and enclosed on the sorcerer. A bright light shone through the crevices and a new figure arose. It was a tall male, dressed in dark robes, trimmed with gold, and adorned with archaic runes and orbs on the clothing. In his hand was a large scepter with an orb floating in a gap. "Magical Dimension's effect activates! I can select 1 monster on the field and destroy it, and I choose Gladiator Beast Nero!" Endymion pointed his scepter at Nero and blasted him with dark energy. However, the energy was deflected by a barrier and dissipated. "Crap, I forgot about that sanctuary card," Marcus muttered. "Oh well, Endymion, attack Honorius!" Endymion charged at one Honorius, and again Endymion was pushed back by the barrier. "He may not be destroyed, but you still take damage!"

**Rachel: 900**

**Marcus: 2100**

"I'll set a card and end my turn!"

"That's right, Marc-kun," Tsubasa cheered.

Rachel clapped and had a smile on her face, "Wow, you hit me twice." Her smile turned into a murderous glare, "It WON'T happen again..."

Marcus paled under her gaze, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Watashi no turn! Battle! Nero, annihilate Endymion!" Nero dashed over to Endymion to rip his head off.

"Trap Card open!" Marcus called. "Magician's Circle! I can Special Summon a Spellcaster from the Deck, and I choose **Defender, the Magical Knight **(1600/2000) in defense mode!" A knight in blue armor appeared and took a defensive stance.

"I repeat: Nero, attack!" Nero, once again, charged and grabbed Endymion and held above his head.

"Defender's Monster Effect activates! I can remove a Spell Counter from the field and Endymion can't be destroyed by battle!"

"That means nothing!" Rachel yelled. "Honorius's Monster Effect activates! When a Gladiator Beast battles an opponent's monster, I select 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster and send this card back to the deck, and that monster gains ATK equal to Endymion's ATK and DEF!"

"Say what!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm returning all THREE of my Honorius'! Now take this, my soul of the beast!"

**Gladiator Beast Nero:** 16,300!

So, as I said before, Nero proceeded to rip Endymion in half, virtual blood and guts splattering all over the combat room.

**Rachel: 900**

**Marcus: 0**

Up in the observation room, Tsubasa and Leo gaped at what they just saw.

"Wow, zero," Yuji whistled. "That was generous compared to all her practice duels."

Leo turned to Yuji, "She's done worse?"

Jasmine nodded, "She broke Smart Brain's Life Point counter every time she dealt damage before today." Leo and Tsubasa could only nod dumbfoundedly.

Marcus sighed, "Talk about overkill..." He walked over to Rachel and shook hands, "Great game, Rachel."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I haven't felt that pumped up in a while!

Suddenly, the alarm blared. _"Attention, there is a Rogue Nest near Neo Domino City's harbor sector! Team Shroud, please scramble!"_

Marcus left the combat room, while Tsubasa and Leo left the observation room.

Yumi blinked, "Rogue Nest?"

"It's we call a group of Rogue Orphenochs," Luca explained as she typed at some keys. A screen opened in the wall to reveal the harbor in question and everyone in the room watched as vans parked and Sart Troopers ran out of the van, surrounding one of the warehouses.

At the harbor, a man in a Special Ops uniform stood quietly. He had spiky green hair, dark red eyes, and a jagged scar on his right cheek. He heard a van pull up and smiled as Marcus, Tsubasa, and Leo piled out of the van and saluted. "Hey guys," the man greeted.

They all saluted and said in unison, "Team Shroud, reporting for duty, Commander Kiba!"

Kiba nodded, "OK, you guys are gonna head in first and take out as many Rogues as you can. Leave the leader to me."

(A/N: Kiba's seiyuu is Suwabe Junichi)

The teens nodded and scrambled. Tsubasa hopped several crates and landed on the fence, her sandals concealing her movements as she nearly glided on the roof. Marcus snuck to the left wing of the building and ducked under a window. Leo casually walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Who is it!" a guard from inside demanded.

"Pizza," Leo replied.

"What the fuck?" The guard opened the door, "Nobody ordered a pizza!"

Leo grinned and stabbed the guard with a clawed hand, a mixture of blood and sand spilling from the wound. Leo removed his hand and transformed into the Lion Orphenoch and walked into the warehouse, staring down thirty-one individuals. The leader was a large, bald, man with a buzz cut.

"Shit! It's Smart Brain!"

Ten men turned into Orphenochs and charged at the Lion Orphenoch. The Lion smirked and charged, with great speed, and started ripping off limbs and stabbing the Orphenochs with his claws. The Lion was surrounded by several Orphenochs. The Lion grinned and stood on his hands, spinning himself and slashing at the Orphenochs with his clawed toes, shredding their guts and reducing them to ashes.

One guy was standing by the window, "Let's get outta-" He trailed off as he coughed up blood.

He looked down to see a sword sticking out of his chest. The sword went up and sliced his head in half, reducing him to ashes. The Horse Orphenoch crashed through the wall and galloped into the warehouse, using his elevated height to lop off heads as he galloped through the crowd.

Tsubasa was the next to "drop in" as she fell through the building's sky light and flung several shuriken at her targets in a graceful manner. She transformed, in midair, into the Crane Orphenoch and flapped her wings, launching kunai-like feathers at the rest of her targets. Her weapons pierced nothing but vital spots, reducing every Orphenoch she hit to ashes.

Only the boss was left and he was sweating like a pig and eyed the three Orphenochs. "A crane, a lion, and a horse..." he counted nervously. His eyes widened, "No way! You guys are..."

"That's right!"

The boss turned to the entrance and saw Kiba, staring the boss down with a feral grin.

"We are... Team Shroud!" White markings appeared on Kiba's face as he transformed. His body gained much muscle that was covered in grayish white armor and scales. On his arms were large gauntlets shaped like dragon heads. His head was also dragon-like, with two long horns extending from the side. His red eyes shone in the dark as he eyed his prey with eagerness. "And you're gonna die," the Dragon Orphenoch growled.

In a panic, the boss roared and turned into an Orphenoch, resembling a warthog, and charged forward.

The Dragon Orphenoch sighed and popped his neck from side to side. He then inhaled, and blew green fire from his mouth, engulfing the Warthog Orphenoch. The Orphenoch wailed in pain as he too, like his men, was reduced to smoking ashes.

The Dragon Orphenoch shifted back to his human form and popped his neck again. "Good work guys," Kiba congratulated.

The Orphenochs returned to their human forms and smiled and saluted.

The vans parked into a Smart Brain garage and Marcus and the others emerged from one of the vans, to be greeted by Yuji and the others.

"Welcome back," Yuji smiled.

Marcus nodded, "Glad to be back."

Kiba hopped out one of the other vans and approached the group, "Hey guys."

Yuji bowed to Kiba and smiled, "Good work out there, Kiba-san." He turned to Yumi and introduced, "This is Kiba Ryuuho-san, leader of Team Shroud."

Yumi bowed, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Omura Yumi. That battle was awesome!"

Ryuuho laughed, "I'm flattered, but my team did most of the work." He then turned to the exit, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta be on my way. I already sent my report to the boss." He turned to Yumi, "By the way, It was nice to meet ya, Yumi-chan." And with a wave, he walked off.

In another part of the city, Nnoitra sat in a bar called "Bar Clover", grinning his usual maniacal grin. Next to him was a muscular African male in a suit, petting a dog. Behind the counter was a young woman with long blond hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a gothic attire, mixing drinks. The door opened and the three individual s turned to see Ryuuho walking in.

Nnoitra grinned, "Yo, Kiba."

"Ah, welcome back, Ryuuho-kun," the gothic woman greeted with a smile.

Ryuuho nodded, "Just got off work, Misa-chan." He then took a seat next to the black man and smiled, "How are you, Mr. J?"

Mr. J turned to Ryuuho and nodded, "I'm well, Kiba."

Ryuuho nodded and looked to the dog in J's arm and smiled, "Hello, Chaco-chan! And how are you this evening?" The dog barked and Ryuuho chuckled.

Misa bent over the counter and cupped her chin in her arms. "So, any leads on the King?"

Ryuuho sighed, "Sadly, I hit another dead end."

Nnoitra laughed, "Ha! I figured as much!"

"At least I'm actually doing something, Jiruga," Ryuuho glared. "While _you _lost all your subordinates to children."

Nnoitra slammed his fist on the table, "Those bitches caught me off guard, is all! Next time I see them, they're all dead!"

"Calm yourself, Jiruga. You had your turn." Ryuuho turned to J, "I think it's Mr. J's turn to say "hi" to Faiz and his friends." J only nodded as he stayed silent. Ryuuho smiled, "Good! All we have to do is take our time and search for the King. Once we find him, we can take this city and the world! He he he he... HA HA HA HA HA!"

To Be Continued...

Today's Key Card:

**Gladiator Beast Nero**

Fire/Beast-Warrior/Effect/LV8/2900/1400

If this card is special summon by the effect of a Gladiator Beast you can special summon up to 3 Gladiator Beast monsters from your deck. Each monster special summoned by this effect gains its effect as if it was special summon by the effect of Gladiator Beast. If this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it from the field to the Deck at the end of the Battle Phase to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Nero".

Bushido: And there you go! Dueling and an all-out Orphenoch brawl! Also, there seems to a secret plot working behind the scenes! What are Ryuuho's plans for Faiz? Stay tuned. The Gladiator Beasts in this chapter were created by my friend, Profound 3! Misa is from Death Note. And Marcus Amos is an OC suggested by Kamen Rider DIBRAVE! R+R! Ja ne!

Next Episode: Stay out of the Water!


End file.
